Speed Hating
by Sweetydu972
Summary: House réussit à trainer Cuddy dans un Speed Dating. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. - Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! Cette fic est la fic qui m'a fait reprendre ma plume (délaissée depuis plus d'un an). Je l'ai commencé après l'épisode 15 de la saison 6 et l'ai finie dernièrement.

J'en profite pour faire un petit point sur les autres.

Porcelain : Oui, elle est finie mais j'ai tenu à réécrire un paquet de passages et cette réécriture a quelque peu transformé la storyline. Dès que j'ai totalement fini (étant donné que j'ai recommencé à écrire, ça devrait être rapide), je poste.

Skin House : L'inspiration est revenue! J'ai écrit plusieurs suites et j'ai retapé le début. Des chapitres vont donc changer et prochainement je recommencerai à poster.

Alors oui je sais, je suis impardonnable, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous propose un lynchage public sur les champs de Mars à Paris dès que je quitterai la Martinique! (c'est pas demain la veille me direz-vous... mais on y croit!)

PS : A ceux qui m'ont demandé où je vais chercher "tout" ça et le temps d'écrire... J'suis insomniaque et j'adore ça (inventer des histoires)! mdr._**  
**_

**_Avant Propos :_**

_**J'ai été très heureuse de voir l'idée de catapulter House dans un speed dating. J'en rêvais inconsciemment je crois… Bref, le speed dating fait partie de ces nombreuses situations où on embarquerait House juste histoire de voir sa réaction et les répercussions de celle-ci. **  
**Pur instant de bonheur. **  
**J'ai décidé de reprendre l'idée à ma sauce et d'y ajouter une bonne cuillerée de Huddy.**_

_**Malgré le fait que cette fic se passe pendant la saison 6 puisque House habite avec Wilson… Elle reste atemporelle car Lucas n'existe pas dans mon monde.**  
**Ah ! Rachel non plus n'existe pas ! Pas trouvée de nounou à une heure si tardive…**  
_

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

7h30. Lisa Cuddy franchit les portes de son fief ; la démarche assurée avec un léger pas chaloupé témoignant de sa féminité malgré son poste de « casse noix ». Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt au milieu du hall. Pourquoi diable penser à son abruti de génial diagnosticien de si bonne heure ?

C'est en maudissant son penchant pour les pensées dichroïques qu'elle se pencha vers la fiche de présence. Nouveau temps d'arrêt. En parlant du loup !  
7 heures ! Il était là depuis 7 heures !  
Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis la droite. Personne dans les parages. Généralement, quand il arrivait si tôt, c'était pour lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de l'hôpital… A moins qu'il ait un cas qui l'ait fait tomber du lit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fiche de présence. L'équipe du département de diagnostic n'y figurait pas : il ne s'agissait donc pas de boulot.  
Elle soupira de lassitude. Même sans lui infliger sa présence, il la stressait !  
_ Peu importe. souffla-t-elle en se détournant de la feuille.  
Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand la standardiste l'interpela.  
_ Docteur Cuddy ! Vous n'avez pas émargé !  
Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et signa de gestes agacés.  
Même sans être près d'elle, il la désorientait !  
« Je le hais ! » pensa-t-elle avec force en souriant à la standardiste.

Plus les portes de son fief se rapprochaient et plus son rythme cardiaque reprenait une allure normale. Au moins, dans son bureau, son cocon serein, elle se sentirait à l'abri. Mis à part les trafics de tiroir du bureau et la fouille de sa poubelle, rien n'intéressait House dans ce lieu qu'il fuyait comme la peste en début de matinée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la doyenne quand elle posa la main sur la première porte battante. Elle traversa rapidement le vestibule en jetant un furtif coup d'œil derrière elle ; histoire de repérer une silhouette élancée. Après un soupir de soulagement, elle atteignit les secondes portes qu'elle ouvrit avec conviction, prête à entamer une nouvelle journée.  
Malheureusement, la présence d'un nuisible vint ternir son aplomb. Face à sa surprenante présence, elle manqua de lâcher son attaché-case en se tordant la cheville droite.  
_ Bon sang ! étouffa-t-elle en retrouvant in extremis son équilibre.  
Un ronflement sonore lui répondit en guise d'applaudissement.  
Se retenant de le bouffer tout cru, Cuddy se rapprocha du canapé et abattit sans ménagement son sac sur l'épaule de son employé.  
House sursauta en émettant une faible plainte puis ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.  
_ Quel accueil. marmonna-t-il en se redressant.  
Trop occupée à le fusiller du regard en sommant à son cœur de battre normalement, la doyenne ne réagit pas et se contenta de l'observer.  
_ Zut… J'avais parié que vous arriveriez avec un café. Je vais devoir me procurer tout seul ma dose de caféine. dit-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.  
_ Que faites-vous ici ? demanda enfin sa supérieure en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

House soupira faiblement. Il avait espéré qu'elle sorte les griffes afin de débuter cette journée avec une belle joute verbale inscrite dans les plus beaux décibels.

Fière d'avoir gardé son calme et de respirer à nouveau normalement, Cuddy posa son attaché-case et commença à s'affairer à son travail. En adoptant cette attitude, elle espérait ainsi montrer tout son détachement à son employé afin qu'il abandonne immédiatement toute gaminerie.  
_ J'aime beaucoup cet ensemble. déclara-t-il en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé.  
« Merci », pensa-t-elle en lui offrant son dos.  
_ Et moi, j'aime vous savoir hors de cette pièce. dit-elle de vive voix.  
Elle déplissa automatiquement sa jupe en se redressant puis fit mine de chercher quelque chose.  
_ Mais de rien.  
Elle se figea un court instant puis se tourna vers lui, interdite.  
_ Et là, vous vous demandez si je sais réellement lire dans les pensées. reprit-il avec amusement.  
Sentant ses joues rosirent, Cuddy se détourna rapidement de lui et attrapa une pile de papiers sur son bureau.  
« Mais quelle idiote ! » se flagella-t-elle.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas idiote, juste prévisible.  
Ses papiers lui échappèrent des mains. Elle abandonna l'idée de les ramasser, fit le tour du bureau et se planta devant lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton brusque.  
_ Je fuis Wilson et par la même occasion me divertit. répondit-il en allongeant et croisant ses jambes.  
Cuddy arqua un sourcil mais ne chercha pas en apprendre plus.  
Mieux valait rester en dehors des plans tordus de ces deux-là.  
_ Je doute que mon bureau soit le lieu le plus approprié pour votre partie de cache-cache.  
_ Peut-être. Mais c'est le seul, après le bureau de Wilson à comporter un confortable canapé. répliqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Et j'en suis ravie pour vous ! s'enchanta faussement la doyenne.  
Elle retourna à ses véritables occupations et ne fit plus cas de lui. Après avoir ramassé les feuilles au sol, elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos et commença à les classer sereinement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle lui refit face en se penchant au-dessus de son bureau.  
_ House. J'aimerais éviter de me répéter une bonne vingtaine de fois… Sortez de ce bureau. ordonna-t-elle calmement.  
Déçu par si peu de réactivité, il lui sortit :  
_ Je vous trouve de moins en moins mordante.  
D'un mouvement ample de la tête, elle arrangea sa mèche de cheveux. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers sa poitrine.  
_ Néanmoins... De plus en plus bandante. ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.  
_ Ça me console. dit-elle du même air.  
Elle quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. House la suivit naturellement de son perpétuel regard intéressé.  
_ Après toutes ces années à vous hurler dessus, comprenez que mes cordes vocales…  
Elle se hissa sur la pointes des pieds afin d'attraper un classeur hors de portée. Le diagnosticien se redressa et tendit le cou, avide de voir le haut de ses cuisses.  
Il poussa un inaudible soupir de frustration quand ses talons rencontrèrent à nouveau le sol et qu'elle retourna à son bureau.  
_ Comprenez que mes cordes vocales aient besoin de repos. De toute façon, que je monte le ton ou pas, vous ne bougez pas avant la troisième injonction. Ça ne me sert donc à rien… Tout ça me fatigue. finit-elle d'une voix monocorde.  
_ Soit ça, soit notre couple bat de l'aile.  
Amusée, Cuddy cessa de parcourir le classeur des yeux et les leva vers son employé.  
_ Racontez-moi tout. Il a effacé toutes vos vidéos pornos ?  
_ J'ai des photos de sa mère pour compenser.  
_ Mon Dieu, ça a dû être horrible pour que vous soyez si sarcastique à cette heure.  
_ Le sarcasme n'a pas d'heure…  
_ Parlez ! tonna-t-elle.  
_ Là ! Je retrouve ma Cuddy ! Je suis un homme comblé ! Faites-moi penser à appeler Oprah surtout.  
Elle mit une main sur sa hanche gauche en signe d'agacement.  
House capitula alors.  
_ Il veut me trainer à un speed dating.  
_ Dieu du ciel ! Mais quelle horreur ! C'est de la pure méchanceté ! s'écria la doyenne.  
_ J'vous l'fais pas dire ! renchérit-il.  
_ Pas pour vous ! Mais pour les pauvres femmes qui se retrouveront en face de vous !  
House se renfrogna.  
_ Finalement, je vous préférais blasée. bougonna-t-il.  
_ Excusez-moi House… C'est juste que… C'est vous ! Je veux dire… Vous, dans ce genre d'endroit… Dans une optique d'amabilité et de séduction… De conformité pour une soirée réussit… Ça ne relève même plus de la gageure mais carrément du rêve utopique.  
_ Cessez cet éloge ! Vous allez me faire rougir !  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?  
_ Sa raison justement. Emportée par un coton-tige.  
_ Et vous avez prévu quoi pour vous sortir de là ? Mis à part vous terrer dans mon bureau qui est loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour…  
Cuddy se tut un instant, réfléchissant à la situation et à la réaction du diagnosticien.  
Il y avait tellement de façons de se débarrasser de cette corvée… House était assez imaginatif pour…  
_ Non ! s'exclama-t-elle après un fulgurant éclair de lucidité.  
Le sourire qui répondit à sa réaction la conforta dans son idée.  
_ Dans vos rêves House. Pas question que je vous porte soutien dans cette affaire totalement tordue !  
Son employé se leva avec naturel du canapé et se dirigea de pas nonchalants jusqu'à son bureau.  
_ Qui parle de soutien ? Quitte à s'amuser…  
_ Votre notion de l'amusement n'est pas la même que la mienne. coupa-t-elle immédiatement.  
Le regard du diagnosticien devint incendiaire tandis qu'un sourire mutin étirait à nouveau ses lèvres.  
_ Vous n'étiez pas de cet avis il y a des années. Et ça s'était plutôt bien fini…  
Cuddy se raidit, les joues en feu.  
Trouver une parade… Trouver une parade…  
_ Je n'ai rien à faire dans un tel endroit.  
_ Et je juge que votre poitrine n'a rien à faire dans ce magnifique carcan rouge ; la vie est ainsi faite.  
_ House… S'il vous plait… supplia-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son siège.  
_ Ok ! fit-il en levant les mains.  
Il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de quitter le bureau.  
La doyenne se raidit un peu plus. Elle connaissait cette manœuvre.  
Rester sur ses gardes… Rester sur ses gardes !  
Il pivota une dernière fois dans sa direction puis :  
_ Je comprends que vous préfériez rester terrée dans votre bureau à survoler toute la journée des sites communautaires juifs dans lesquels se bousculent tous les paumés des Etats-Unis. Après tout, c'est la seule solution qui s'offre aux personnes en manque de sexe. Vous imaginez ? Sortir de votre antre et aller à la rencontre des autres. Au premier sourire et regard attendrissant vous leur sauteriez dessus en leur arrachant leurs vêtements, leurs boules en passant et en les rendant puceaux sur l'instant. Et par manque de sexe… J'entends surtout le manque de confiance en soi puisque nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas une croqueuse d'homme. Bien au contraire. Vous évitez tout rapprochement humain de peur de repousser les prétendants dès le premier contact, d'où cette nécessité de paraitre de marbre… Vous n'êtes pas très douée pour d'ailleurs…  
_ Quelle heure ?

Décidément… Il était fort.  
La lueur de défi qui animait le regard de Lisa Cuddy irradiait toute la pièce.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Wilson enclencha le frein à main et se tourna vers son ami, impressionné.  
_ Waw… Elle a craqué si vite ?  
Fier de lui, House fit tourner le pommeau de sa canne entre ses mains et cala sa tête sur le siège de la voiture.  
_ Lisa Cuddy… J'en fais ce que je veux !  
L'oncologue regarda à nouveau devant lui, soupira au bout d'un moment puis descendit du véhicule.  
Intrigué par son comportement, le diagnosticien s'empressa de descendre à son tour et le rejoignit en deux enjambées.  
_ Pas de House tu es un génie ou de waw House, à côté de toi, Nicolas Machiavel fait pâle figure ? s'étonna-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.  
_ House… soupira Wilson. Pas besoin de te faire sentir combien tu es tordu, tu en es déjà assez conscient.  
_ Mais encore ? relança celui-ci.  
_ C'était… Juste nous !  
Réprimant une envie de pouffer de rire, House se contenta de scruter son ami d'un œil rieur.  
_ Je croyais que Cuddy était ta nouvelle grande amie !  
L'oncologue leva les yeux au plafond avant de se dandiner doucement sur place.  
_ Mais encore ? relança à nouveau le diagnosticien.  
_ Quand tu es là, ça devient juste une ado en rut ! lâcha-t-il enfin.  
_ Aussi cruelle qu'une réplique sortie de la bouche d'une pétasse blonde et prétentieuse. Mon Jimmy, je suis fier de toi.  
_ Tu n'es pas mieux dans ton genre !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
_ Je savais bien qu'elle avait secrètement envie de venir. reprit un House pensif.  
_ Et tu n'avais secrètement pas envie qu'elle vienne peut être ?  
_ Extériorise chéri, ça te fera du bien.  
_ House ! s'agaça Wilson.  
_ Hey ! C'est pas moi qui suis jaloux !

L'oncologue glissa la clef dans la serrure de la porte.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux ! J'en ai juste marre de tenir la chandelle !  
_ Là, vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
_ Quand tu as su pour le speed dating, la première chose que tu as fait : c'est aller l'inviter !  
_ Ce n'est pas une invitation mais une exécution ! rectifia le diagnosticien.  
_ Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Wilson en oubliant complètement la porte.  
Il se tourna totalement vers son ami et reprit :  
_ Ton but n'est pas de l'humilier ou de la mettre mal à l'aise mais de lui fait la cour !  
_ Je viens de Mars, toi de Vénus… Deux mondes diamétralement opposés.  
_ House ! Tout l'hôpital subit votre parade amoureuse. A la longue, ça en devient lassant !  
_ Elle avait secrètement envie de venir…  
Après un hurlement intérieur et un écarquillement coléreux des yeux, Wilson franchit enfin le seuil de l'appartement.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! **

**Bon, j'ai galèré pour le découpage de cette fic; du coup, certaines parties sont très inégales. Je m'en excuse.**

T T T T T T T T**  
**

_ Je sens que cette soirée ne va pas tourner à mon avantage. marmonna l'oncologue en s'accoudant au bar.  
_ Toute cette effusion d'hormones m'effraie. déclara son ami en scannant la salle d'un regard peu serein.  
_ Ce qui devrait t'effrayer, ce sont tes hormones à toi qui invitent leur boss à un speed dating !  
House resserra sa prise sur sa canne et posa les yeux sur Wilson.  
_ Je ne comprends pas… J'aurais pensé qu'avec cette théorie foireuse qu'est la tienne, tu sauterais de joie et m'enverrais dans ses bras comme tu le faisais il y a à peine un an.  
_ Il y a à peine un an, l'obsession que tu lui nourrissais a, en partie, servi à ton internement. déclara l'oncologue en faisant signe au barman de venir le servir. Elle en est consciente et essaie de te ménager.  
_ Merci Wilson. Si Cuddy m'a permis, en partie, d'entrer en hôpital psychiatrique, tu m'y renverras sûrement par tes encouragements. Encore merci de m'aider à surmonter cette connerie qu'on appelle thérapie !  
_ Un verre ? proposa celui-ci en portant le sien à ses lèvres.  
_ Qu… Pourquoi tant de détachement ? s'énerva le diagnosticien.  
_ Parce qu'elle vient d'entrer dans la salle et qu'à la seconde où tes yeux se poseront sur elle, tu te sentiras bien et oublieras tout de suite les paroles sensées qui viennent de sortir de ma bouche.  
Après un temps d'arrêt, House fit volte-face et les prédictions de son ami furent respectées à la lettre… A un détail près : Wilson n'avait pas prévu qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision aussi rapidement afin de la rejoindre.

Soupir de lassitude.  
Il se tourna vers le barman.  
_ Ça va encore me retomber dessus.  
L'homme arqua un sourcil.  
_ Un autre. commanda l'oncologue.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Après avoir pris connaissance de son numéro, Cuddy se dirigea vers sa table en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait dans un tel endroit.  
_ Voilà ce qui se passe quand tu le regardes dans les yeux et te laisse défier… susurra-t-elle avant de s'installer.  
_ Vous parlez toute seule Docteur Cuddy ?

Elle tressauta et leva les yeux vers lui.  
Merde ! En plein dans le mille ! Un bleu éclatant et rieur !  
Et depuis quand l'appelait-il docteur Cuddy ?  
Et Dieu du ciel que faisait-elle ici ?

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. avoua le diagnosticien en un soupir.  
Et en plus, elle pensait tout haut !  
_ Non. Je devine juste le fond de votre pensée. rectifia-t-il.  
_ Et ça devient vraiment flippant. siffla-t-elle.  
House sourit et s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne.  
_ Décolleté vertigineux, léger rouge à lèvre et parfum… Intéressant tous ces changements en si peu de temps.  
_ Et moi je constate que vous n'avez rien changé.  
_ Je sais ce qui vous fait craquer.  
Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ Ça, c'est un bon point pour moi. nota-t-il.  
_ Vous avez lâché Wilson au comptoir pour foncer sur moi. Qui parle de points ?  
_ Je…

Être déstabilisé… Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

_ Vous me connaissez, je préfère jouer avec vous plutôt qu'avec l'employé modèle du mois. Ces temps-ci, je m'ennuie pas mal… Sûrement la vie à deux.  
_ Bien rattrapé. Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. se moqua la doyenne en se calant dans son siège.  
_ Je dois couver quelque chose… s'étonna House.  
_ Oui. Une cuisante défaite.  
Le diagnosticien haussa les sourcils.  
_ Vous m'avez mise au défi non ? Voyons si je vais repousser tous mes prétendants. Voyons qui s'en sortira le mieux ce soir.  
_ Parce que vous êtes réellement venue pour ça ?  
_ Evidemment ! Que croyiez-vous ?  
House planta ses poings dans la table et rapprocha son visage du sien.  
_ J'avais idée que vous rêviez secrètement de séduire ma personne. articula-t-il en l'emprisonnant de son regard.  
_ Projection. Intéressant. releva-t-elle avec une moue professionnelle.  
_ Esquive. Fascinant. répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Un _BONG_ retentissant mit fin à la joute verbale.

House se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la maîtresse de cérémonie qui commença un monologue dont il n'avait cure.  
_ J'ai l'impression que le cirque commence. déclara-t-il.  
_ Génial. soupira Cuddy en lançant un regard peu rassuré vers plusieurs hommes qui la scrutaient d'un air avide.  
_ Quel numéro ? questionna son employé en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.  
_ 19.  
_ 32. Pas de bol.  
_ Dommage. Je commençais vraiment à m'amuser. confessa Cuddy en plaçant son menton dans sa main droite.  
House haussa les épaules avec une désolation théâtrale puis s'éloigna rapidement en semblant chercher quelque chose du regard.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Wilson s'apprêtait à rejoindre la première table, une ombre familière le frôla et passa derrière le bar.  
_ House ? Qu'est-ce que…  
_ Couvre moi. le coupa-t-il en disparaissant sous le comptoir.  
_ Mais…  
_ Retiens l'attention du barman bon sang ! susurra-t-il avec force.  
L'oncologue tressauta et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du bar. C'était déjà un miracle que le barman n'ait pas remarqué que le diagnosticien s'affairait derrière son dos. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait envoyé House sur les roses mais, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait, il savait qu'au moment où il se ferait prendre, ils plongeraient tous les deux.  
_ Euh garçon ! héla-t-il en s'agrippant à son bras avant qu'il ne se retourne.  
Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec étonnement avant de se dégager de sa prise.  
_ Excusez-moi, il m'arrive parfois d'être très démonstrative… comme personne… enchaîna l'oncologue en maudissant mentalement son ami. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dans… le Monaco !  
Le barman émit un temps d'arrêt, atterré par la lenteur d'esprit de l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
_ De la bière… du sirop de grenadine... et de la limonade. répondit-il avec nonchalance.  
_ Ah ! s'émerveilla faussement Wilson. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle on y retrouve ce goût de bière... de… grena…dine… Et de…  
_ Limonade ?  
_ Voilà !  
House apparut dans son champ de vision et lui fit signe que tout était ok.  
_ Sur ce je vous laisse ! lâcha l'oncologue avant d'accourir vers son ami.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'appliqua à le fusiller du regard avant de porter plus attention à ce qu'il avait en mains.  
_ Où as-tu trouvé ce seau ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Secret d'état. répondit son ami en y déposant la bouteille de rhum.  
_ House… Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?  
_ Mais rien !  
Il lui offrit un effrayant sourire en guise de bonne foi puis se dirigea vers les toilettes, attrapant un extincteur au passage.  
_ Finalement, mieux vaut ne rien savoir. admit Wilson avant de se diriger vers la table qui lui était désignée.

Sur son chemin, il passa au niveau de Cuddy qui baissa rapidement les yeux, comme prise en faute. L'oncologue se planta alors devant elle et la dévisagea avec sévérité.  
_ Je croyais que vous contrôliez la situation. dit-il sur un ton de reproche.  
_ Je le croyais aussi. avoua-t-elle en osant le défier du regard.  
_ Nous nous étions pourtant mis d'accord.  
_ Wilson, ce n'est pas non plus un gamin de 13 ans… releva-t-elle avec agacement.  
_ Pourquoi ? Parce que si c'était le cas, vous seriez accusée de pédophilie ? rétorqua-t-il.  
_ Ne me condamnez pas pour un crime que je n'ai pas encore commis !  
_ Lisa, vous savez très bien que cette soirée va mal finir ! Vous êtes son nouveau talon d'Achille. Il a besoin d'une stabilité émotionnelle et votre hésitation à entamer une relation est loin de lui convenir.  
Pour toute réaction, elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Surveiller un grand enfant est déjà difficile, ne me compliquez pas la tâche en entrant dans son jeu.  
_ Quant à vous, ne vous trompez pas de cible. Je reste votre supérieure…  
_ Pas ici. coupa-t-il avec fermeté. Et encore moins quand la santé mentale de mon ami est en jeu.  
Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna sans même lui accorder un dernier regard.

Décidément, cet homme avait l'art de faire culpabiliser.  
C'est sur ce triste constat que la doyenne ramassa ses affaires, prête à lever le camp.  
_ Je me doutais que vous craqueriez, mais pas aussi vite.  
Elle tressauta puis se tourna vers House qui la scrutait avec insistance.  
_ Vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou ?  
_ Je… Non…  
_ Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant place sur le siège qui lui faisait face.  
Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, interdite.  
_ J'attends le numéro 44. indiqua-t-elle.  
Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien tandis qu'il plongeait la main dans la poche droite de sa veste.  
Cuddy le dévisagea, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi guilleret.  
_ Tada ! claironna-t-il en brandissant le badge numéro 44.  
Se contenant difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire face à tant de culot, elle se contenta de lui poser la question adéquate dans ce genre de situation.  
_ Où avez-vous eu ce badge ?  
_ Le numéro 44 me l'a gracieusement céder contre un sourire.  
La doyenne se pinça les lèvres, amusée.  
_ Vraiment ?  
Il hocha la tête avec un regard rieur.  
_ Avouez que personne ne peut résister à ce sourire charmeur.  
Il prit la pose pour appuyer ces paroles, ce qui accentua le sourire que sa supérieure s'efforçait de contenir.  
_ Vous êtes… elle hésita, cherchant le terme le plus juste pour ne pas le vexer.  
_ Cinglé ? proposa-t-il. Allez-y, j'ai beau avoir été interné, je ne considère pas ce genre de mots comme tabous.  
_ Oui… Légèrement cinglé…

Un énorme fracas l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Toute la salle se tourna vers un homme d'une impressionnante carrure tandis que House se ratatinait sur son siège.  
Meuglant presque, l'homme se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens :  
_ Où est-il ? s'exclama-t-il avec rage.  
La maîtresse de cérémonie se rapprocha non sans réticence de l'énergumène qui pestait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
_ Monsieur, que vous arrive-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
_ Un fou furieux m'a piqué mon badge et m'a enfermé dans les toilettes ! rugit-il.

La mâchoire totalement décrochée, Cuddy vrilla son regard dans celui de son employé.  
_ Légèrement cinglé disiez-vous ? relança-t-il avec une mine innocente.  
Elle écarquilla un peu plus les yeux pour toute réponse.

_ Comment ça votre badge ?  
_ J'étais assis sur un cabinet et là j'ai reçu un seau sur la tête ! Puis il m'a porté un coup avec un objet lourd ! Ça m'a désorienté et il en a profité pour vider une bouteille de rhum sur moi ! Ensuite, il m'a arraché mon badge avec un bâton ou j'sais pas, une perche…

Cuddy lança un coup d'œil éloquent à la canne de House. Celui-ci la fit glisser sous la table en toute discrétion.  
_ Et pour finir il a bloqué la porte avec un extincteur !  
_ Comment en êtes-vous sorti ? questionna la maîtresse de cérémonie qui semblait avoir du mal à croire cet apparent alcoolique.  
_ J'ai dégommé la porte ! beugla-t-il en continuant à scanner la salle du regard.  
_ Avez-vous vu votre agresseur ?  
_ Non, mais si je lui mets la main dessus…

_ House… Il est gigantesque… fit remarquer la doyenne avec effarement.  
_ J'avais mal évalué sa carrure quand il s'était assis sur le cabinet… constata-t-il en blanchissant à vue d'œil.  
Cuddy se tourna vers lui, partagée entre inquiétude et amusement.  
D'un rapide mouvement, il envoya valser le badge sur la table, lâcha un furtif « bye » et disparut de son champ de vision en catimini.  
Cédant à l'hilarité, la doyenne l'observa rejoindre sa table en riant doucement.  
De son côté, sa pauvre victime se voyait doucement poussée vers la porte de sortie.  
_ Complètement cinglé… susurra la doyenne en fixant le siège vide qui lui faisait face.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ici, j'ai voulu enchaîner les séquences écrites comme on enchaîne les séquences visuelles. Les BONG servent plus de fin d'acte que d'indice temporel (et je parles des BONG qui délimitent les différents entretiens de House)._**

House prit place devant la numéro 07 qui lui sourit timidement. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son sourire et se tourna vers la table de Cuddy.  
Elle était en pleine conversation avec l'organisatrice qui semblait désolée qu'elle se retrouve face à une place vide pour le début de ce speed dating. Apparemment sereine, la doyenne lui fit signe que cette situation ne la dérangeait nullement avant de lancer un regard amusé en direction de son employé.  
Ragaillardi, le diagnosticien reporta son attention sur la numéro 07.

_BONG_

**[A lire avec Eddie Harris – Listen Here]**

_ Je m'appelle Christine et vous ?  
_ Gregory. répondit House en jetant un coup d'œil à Cuddy.  
_ Et vous faites quoi dans la vie Gregory ?  
_ Hein ? fit le diagnosticien en se détournant de sa supérieure, comme éjecté de ses pensées.  
_ Que faites-vous dans la vie ?  
_ Diagnosticien.  
_ Oh ! Je fais des études de médecine. s'exclama la jeune femme avec verve. Ce métier est taillé sur mesure pour ceux qui veulent aider leur prochain, ne croyez-vous pas ? Qu'il y a-t-il de plus beau que de pouvoir sauver des vies ?  
House entrouvrit la bouche, épouvanté.  
_ Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à emprunter cette si gratifiante voie ?  
_ Les schémas de femmes à poil dans les bouquins de médecine. répondit-il du tac au tac.  
Christine fronça les sourcils.  
_ Vous êtes réellement médecin ?  
_ Vous êtes réellement naïve ?  
La jeune femme se dandina sur son siège, passablement mal à l'aise.  
_ Vous ne semblez pas porter votre profession dans votre cœur…  
_ Le jour où vous enchainerez dix consultations en côtoyant des abrutis, vous reverrez votre jugement. répliqua House.  
_ Mais…  
_ La médecine sans les patients est un rêve qui m'est malheureusement impossible d'atteindre. poursuivit-il.  
Atterrée par si peu d'humanisme, Christine garda le silence pendant un certain temps avant de lâcher un :  
_ Mais…  
_ C'est tout ce que vous savez dire ?  
_ Mais pourquoi être devenu médecin ? s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Docteur Maboul ! Me suis dit que ce serait trois fois plus cool qu'au lieu de jouer avec un corps en plastique je joue avec un vrai corps en salle d'opération ! Malheureusement, arrivé en fac de médecine, ils ont découvert ma motivation et ont tamponné un énorme « inapte » sur mon dossier. Je me suis alors rabattu sur le diagnostic.  
_ Vous êtes fou…  
_ Et vous, trop impliquée pour être en fac de médecine. Vous êtes en école d'infirmière. Logique les médecins diagnostiquent, les infirmières soignent. C'est le grand cycle de la vie.

_BONG_

_ Vous recherchez le grand amour ? questionna la numéro 08.  
_ Non.  
_ Mais alors… Pourquoi venir à un speed dating ?  
_ Je passais par-là, j'ai vu de la lumière, j'suis rentré.  
Désappointée, la candidate croisa les bras et se mura dans un silence qui convenait parfaitement au diagnosticien.  
Il en profita pour porter une plus grande attention à la table de Cuddy.  
Un grand blond d'une quarantaine d'années lui faisait face et elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie.  
_ Humpf… grogna House en les observant avec une curieuse amertume.  
_ J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance… marmonna la brune qui lui faisait face.  
_ Dans ce cas, remerciez le seigneur et laissez-moi réfléchir en paix. rétorqua le diagnosticien en lui désignant la croix qu'elle arborait autour du cou.  
_ Une femme vous a brisé le cœur récemment et vous avez décidé de vous venger en venant saboter des speed dating ?  
_ Tiens… Ce serait une bonne idée de départ pour une comédie. releva-t-il en détournant son regard de Cuddy.  
_ Vous êtes frustré ? tenta de blesser la femme.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ne cesse de frotter mes cuisses entre elles depuis tout à l'heure. répliqua le diagnosticien. Vous voulez que je vous passe ma canne ? Elle peut servir d'objet sexuel à ses heures perdues.  
_ Malotru.  
_ Mal baisée.

_BONG_

_ Mon premier mari m'a trompé avec sa secrétaire. Le deuxième, avec la secrétaire de mon patron, et le troisième…  
_ Avec votre secrétaire ? proposa House.  
_ Non. Avec mon patron.  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se contenta d'un simple « oh » muet.

_BONG_

_ Et ce connard s'est barré avec mon chien !  
House écarquilla les yeux de stupeur face à tant d'agressivité dans le ton de la numéro 10.  
_ Non mais vous le croyez ça ! Il préférait ce foutu chien à moi. Maintenant je suis seule, je n'ai plus personne et je n'ai pas baisé depuis trois longs mois !  
Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, apeuré.

_BONG_

_ Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. déclara la numéro 11.  
Le diagnosticien la détailla longuement : Châtain clair, pulpeuse, bonnet D et des jambes de rêve…  
Il réfléchit, la cerna, se lâcha :  
_ Pourquoi ? Parce que vos attributs sont au-dessus de toutes les femmes présentes et que vous n'avez aucune difficulté à séduire les hommes où parce que vous constatez que vous aviez tort ?  
_ Tort ? releva-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Vous éprouvez une attirance de plus en plus prononcée vers la gente féminine alors vous écumez les speed dating en espérant reprendre goût aux hommes. Vous pensez réellement qu'en vous faisant draguer vous aimerez à nouveau ce qu'on a entre les jambes ?  
Sans voix, la numéro 11 secoua doucement la tête, essayant en vain de se persuader qu'elle était en plein rêve.  
House se pencha alors vers elle et lui glissa :  
_ Je veux bien me sacrifier pour que vous soyez sûre que les hommes n'ont plus aucune chance.

_BONG_

_ J'ai si chaud. murmura la numéro 12 d'une voix sensuelle.  
_ Ménopause ?  
Elle se crispa, lui lança un regard noir puis retira son pied de sa chaise.  
Le diagnosticien en profita pour placer sa canne devant son entre jambe. Décidemment ! Cette soirée regorgeait de nymphos et de femme en manque !  
De son côté, il n'était en manque que d'une chose… Et il l'atteindrait bientôt. Dans sept tables plus précisément.

_BONG_

_ Je n'ai plus vraiment goût à la vie. Il m'est même arrivé de penser à me donner la mort… Mais à quoi bon me direz-vous. Même se donner la mort s'avère être un exercice compliqué.  
_ Vous voulez que je vous passe une corde ? proposa House  
La jeune femme rit silencieusement, portant une main à son cœur.  
_ Comme vous êtes gentil. Me faire rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est si attentionné.  
_ J'étais sérieux. répliqua le diagnosticien, stupéfait qu'elle n'ait porté aucun crédit à ses dires.

_BONG_

_ J'ai failli me marier par trois fois. J'ai fui à la dernière minute. Je ne me sens pas en confiance, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui saura être à l'écoute, qui saura me faire entièrement plaisir et me retenir au moment opportun. Vous savez, je n'attends que ça qu'on me mette la bague au doigt. Je rêve souvent du preux chevalier venant à ma rescousse…  
_ J'aime le mariage ! C'est comme un pari pour savoir qui partira le premier. plaisanta le diagnosticien.  
_ Ce n'est pas très fin comme remarque. Vous devriez reconsidérer le mariage comme quelques chose de positif. Moi j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai plus d'emploi, j'ai du mal à payer mes factures et je suis bien partie pour avoir un cancer du foie selon mon médecin traitant. Vous y croyez à ça ? C'est à croire que le sort s'acharne sur moi.  
House rejeta la tête en arrière et apostropha son ami :  
_ Wilson ! Celle-là, elle est pour toi !  
Un éclat de rire en provenance de la table 19 fit échos à la déclaration. L'oncologue lança un regard alarmé à son amie qui s'excusa tout de suite d'un regard se voulant désolé, affichant par la suite un air coupable.  
Amusé par la situation, House reporta son attention sur la numéro 14.

_BONG_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer à sa prochaine table, une main l'attrapa par le bras et le fit reculer en arrière.  
_ House ! Qu'avait-il été convenu avant notre arrivée ici ? gronda Wilson à voix basse.  
_ Que je me tienne tranquille…  
_ Et ?  
_ Que je fasse surtout preuve de discrétion… ajouta-t-il tout penaud.  
_ Bien. articula l'oncologue avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Le diagnosticien leva les yeux vers la numéro 15. Elle tirait constamment sur sa mèche rousse, ce qui l'irrita promptement.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
_ J'imite un cactus. Discret mais piquant.  
_ Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
_ Et si on jouait au jeu de la séduction ? C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là non ?  
Elle hocha la tête, peu sûre d'elle puis se mit à fixer ses mains. House soupira bruyamment.  
_ J'adore les enfants… se risqua-t-elle.  
_ Suivante !  
_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! rétorqua la femme, vexée.  
_ Ah oui c'est vrai… réalisa House. Ça vous dérange si pendant les quatre minutes restantes je me contente de fixer votre décolleté ?

_BONG_

_ Je suis contre l'avortement. déclara la numéro 16.  
_ Et moi la procréation.  
_ Vous êtes chrétien ?  
_ Non, gay.

_BONG_

_ Alors ? Comment se passe la soirée ? s'enquit la numéro 17.  
_ Pour tout vous dire… répondit House en fixant la doyenne qui lui lança un furtif regard. Je la trouve foncièrement inintéressante.  
La femme suivit son regard et croisa celui de Cuddy qui s'empressa de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
_ Foncièrement inintéressante ? Vraiment ? relança-t-elle, la bouche sur le côté.  
Le diagnosticien tourna la tête vers elle, arborant une mine enfantine.  
_ Dans deux tables, vous pourrez lui parler. Ayez la décence de vous intéresser à moi ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ! le réprimanda-t-elle.  
_ Bien sûr ! consentit House. Vous avez de la chance, je suis un homme avec beaucoup de conversation !  
_ Vous m'en voyez ravie ! se réjouit-elle en rejetant sa chevelure brune en arrière.  
_ Par où commencer… Son incommensurable classe peut être.  
La numéro 17 fronça les sourcils, larguée.  
_ De qui parlez-vous ?  
_ De Lisa Cuddy bien évidemment ! s'outra faussement House en désignant sa supérieure de la main droite.  
_ Qu….  
_ Je veux bien faire la conversation mais ayez la décence de suivre un minimum !  
_ Vous vous foutez de moi ?  
_ Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de votre personne. formula House avec condescendance.  
_ Dans ce cas… Reprenons au début. suggéra la femme, à présent sur ses gardes.  
_ Très bien ! approuva le diagnosticien avec enthousiasme. Donc, nous disions…  
_ Je m'appelle…  
_ Qu'elle avait une classe immense !  
La numéro 17 rougit de colère.  
_ En plus d'avoir de la classe, elle est très attirante et ma foi, bigrement intelligente. enchaîna le diagnosticien comme si de rien n'était.  
_ Vous êtes sensé me séduire. articula la femme avec acrimonie.  
_ Ah ouais ?  
Elle hocha lentement la tête, l'œil mauvais.  
_ J'vous ai dit qu'elle avait des seins magnifiques ?  
Elle bascula son corps vers le dossier de sa chaise, exaspérée.  
_ En parfaite adéquation avec mes mains. précisa House.

_BONG_

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci beaucoup pour vos com's! Ça me fait chaud au cœur, surtout de savoir que je vous fais rire. ^^_

vvv

Quand House s'installa à la table numéro 18, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à celle qui la bordait. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui de Cuddy et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il lui sourit. Elle parut surprise d'une telle démonstration d'affabilité mais se ressaisit rapidement et lui rendit son sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils.  
Pourquoi lui souriait-elle ?  
Elle haussa les siens.  
Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?  
Décidément, elle avait bien du mal à cerner cet homme.

_ Je suis ravi d'être en si bonne compagnie.

Les deux médecins portèrent immédiatement leur attention sur le candidat numéro 33.  
Après une grimace de dégoût qui échappa totalement à la doyenne, le diagnosticien porta enfin son attention sur la femme qui lui faisait face.  
De son côté, sa supérieure entamait une laborieuse conversation avec « Henry ».

vvv

House cligna fermement des yeux en feignant un faible sourire. Il n'était attablé que depuis une minute mais avait la sensation d'être enchainé à cette table depuis des heures.  
Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Laura ? Loan ? Merwan ? Joe ? Joan !  
Joan… Une fille plutôt sympathique qui lui aurait tout de suite plu si elle n'était pas si… si… Son regard bifurqua sur la droite. Si elle n'était pas si éloignée de Lisa Cuddy.  
Il soupira malgré lui. Pourquoi diable sa supérieure ne quittait pas son esprit ? Et pourquoi diable souriait-elle au mollusque qui lui faisait face ?

_ J'imagine que certains de vos patients doivent être insupportables…  
Il planta son regard dans celui de Joan.  
Il n'aurait pas été si obsédé par la doyenne, elle aurait eu toute ses chances.  
_ Vous n'avez pas idée. dit-il en tendant l'oreille vers la table voisine.  
Le mollusque parlait un peu trop à son goût. Le diagnosticien lui porta une plus grande attention.  
En plus de monopoliser la parole, cet effronté lorgnait sur la poitrine de sa supérieure.  
House serra les poings, agacé de constater qu'il n'avait plus l'exclusivité sur cette activité.

Il était temps qu'il redevienne le centre d'intérêt.

_ Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais hypocondriaque.  
Magnifique ! Joan lui tendait une perche.  
Prêt à la saisir, il desserra les lèvres puis… se ravisa.

Il ne risquait pas de marquer des points auprès de Cuddy en se conduisant comme le dernier des salopards… Loin de lui l'idée de marquer des points !  
Ou pas…  
Il secoua faiblement la tête afin de chasser les deux voix qui s'y livraient bataille.  
A quoi bon se leurrer ? Il avait envie de faire partie des heureux élus retenus par la doyenne.  
Il se voyait déjà prendre le billet dans les mains de l'organisatrice et y découvrir son numéro de téléphone. Ce billet ne lui aurait rien apporté de nouveau, à part la certitude d'avoir une infime et probable chance avec elle.

Joan fronça les sourcils en voyant la bouche du numéro 32 se déplacer de deux centimètres sur la droite. Sa réflexion semblait tortueuse… Au point qu'il oublie complètement son existence ! Elle gonfla les joues, légèrement irritée. Cinq minutes, ce n'était pourtant pas la mort !

House inspira longuement, cherchant en vain la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention de Cuddy tout en entrant dans ses bonnes grâces… Ou en la faisant tout simplement rire.  
Un subtil sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.  
Il avait envie de jouer… Mieux encore, il avait envie de se jouer d'elle.  
Il voulait la déstabiliser, la voir lâcher prise, rougir, hoqueter, s'étouffer, bafouiller, s'emmêler les pinceaux. Il la voulait éprise, jalouse, éperdue… Incalculable.  
Il la voulait sienne.

Il planta un regard brillant dans celui perplexe de Joan.  
Les quatre minutes restantes promettaient d'être intéressantes.

vvv

Depuis combien de temps parlait-elle à ce « Henry » ? Elle énuméra intérieurement le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était chantée le refrain de « Voulez-vous » de Abba pour trouver réponse à sa question muette puis… soupira. Deux minutes. Elle ne lui répondait machinalement que depuis deux malheureuses minutes !

Un éclat de rire la fit revenir à la réalité, l'invitant à s'enquérir de l'ambiance de la table voisine. Ce qu'elle vit provoqua en elle une succession d'émotions toutes aussi déstabilisantes les unes que les autres. Ainsi, c'est en découvrant les dents blanches de son employé et la main de sa soupirante posée sur son bras qu'elle passa en moins de deux secondes du stade de la surprise à la haine en passant par l'amertume et la jalousie.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, à la fois contrariée de réagir de façon aussi puérile et agacée de voir House aussi naturel avec une autre femme qu'elle.

_ Je suis plutôt rock'n'roll voyez-vous. déclara le numéro 33 dans le vide.  
Elle hocha distraitement la tête sans pour autant détacher son regard de la main de la numéro 18. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de frictionner ainsi la manche de SON employé ? Avait-elle besoin de vérifier que c'était du 100% coton ?

A cet instant précis, si Lisa Cuddy avait eu la capacité d'enflammer n'importe quoi du regard, Joan aurait flambé direct.

_ Et vous ? s'enquit Henry.  
« Rha la ferme ! »  
_ Hum ? fit-elle en tentant de terrer ses pensées assassines.  
_ Quel est votre type de musique ? répéta son prétendant.  
« Le silence. »  
_ J'écoute de tout…  
Un nouvel éclat de rire en provenance de la table voisine la fit grincer des dents, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase.

_ Et vous vous en êtes sorti ? Incroyable ! s'extasia Joan.  
House hocha la tête, un air de fausse modestie peint sur le visage.  
Il jubilait.  
Pas besoin de se tourner vers sa supérieure pour dresser un constat. Toute la tension qui émanait de sa personne était palpable.  
Un point pour lui.  
Son sourire s'élargit.  
Il était temps de passer à la phase deux du plan.

_ Mais dites-moi, vous exercez en clinique ? questionna Joan.  
_ Vous aimeriez que je vous ausculte ?  
_ Pourquoi pas. glissa-t-elle avec langueur.

Cuddy planta ses ongles dans la table tout en s'évertuant à sourire au numéro 33. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cette Joan lui sortait par les yeux ! Quelle éhontée ! Oser distraire et détourner son employé de ses devoirs ! Seule la doyenne de SON hôpital pouvait se permettre de le faire dévier de SON activité professionnelle. Après tout, c'était SON employé !

Elle tourna vivement la tête afin de la détailler. Cette impertinente ne faisait pas le poids, comment pouvait-elle… Elle croisa le regard mutin du diagnosticien.

« Le sal… »

_ J'aime les femmes ouvertes d'esprit. déclara Henry en se redressant.  
Il devenait à présent clair qu'il perdait l'attention de la femme qu'il tentait de séduire.  
Celle-ci lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, partagée entre sollicitude et exaspération.

De son côté, électrisé par le regard échangé avec sa supérieure, House se pencha un peu plus vers Joan. Maintenant que la doyenne avait découvert son petit jeu, il lui fallait bouger un autre pion sur l'échiquier.

_ Je travaille à Princeton Plainsboro. Je suis d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs éléments, sinon le meilleur. exposa-t-il.  
Pendue à ses lèvres, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer pour toute réaction.  
_ Et comme tout un chacun, j'ai quelques accrochages avec l'autorité. enchaina-¬t-¬il.  
_ Quelqu'un de votre talent peut se permettre de braver l'autorité.

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux. Quelle…. Pétasse !

Luttant avec force contre l'hilarité, House opina en silence puis articula distinctement :  
_ J'aimerais tellement qu'elle vous entende.  
Sa supérieure le fusilla du regard.  
_ Elle ? releva Joan.

La doyenne accentua la pression de ses avant-bras sur la table.  
« On est en 2010 triple idiote ! Oui elle ! Je suis la première d'une lignée de femmes d'exception dans le monde hospitalier ! »  
Joan frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose de palpable dans l'air, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Si elle avait été superstitieuse, elle se serait persuadée que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal.  
« Encore une remarque du genre et je la tue ». se promit la numéro 19 avant de sourire à son soupirant.

_ Ça ne vous dérange pas d'être sous les ordres d'une femme ? interrogea la numéro 18.  
« Je vais la tuer. » conclut Cuddy en offrant un nouveau sourire à Henry.  
_ Tout dépend de la femme qui tient la barre. répondit son employé.  
Elle soupira faiblement, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.  
Maintenant que cette imbécile lui avait ouvert la voie, il n'allait pas se gêner pour la descendre. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il se moque ouvertement de ses compétences et de sa personne.  
_ Comment est-elle ? demanda Joan.  
C'est en réprimant une soudaine envie de fondre en larmes que la doyenne empoigna son verre de martini, commandé avant le début du speed dating. Elle le porta à sa bouche en arborant une attitude nonchalante, prête à encaisser les critiques du diagnosticien.  
_ Elle est étonnante ! Je l'admire beaucoup !  
Sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Cuddy recracha le liquide qu'elle avait en bouche. Liquide que Henry reçut en pleine face.  
Joan tressauta tandis que House, à demi plié sur sa chaise, livrait bataille contre un irrépressible rire.  
_ Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria faiblement la doyenne en posant précipitamment son verre.  
Henry cligna bêtement des yeux en constatant les dégâts occasionnés par le martini rosso sur sa chemise.  
_ Je suis confuse ! Je m'excuse, vraiment… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a… Je suis désolée. bafouilla Cuddy.  
Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de son employé.

Phase numéro deux : complète.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

_Je tiens à m'excuser de poster une suite si tardivement. Qui dit rentrée universitaire dit galères administratives et cette année j'ai été servie! _

_Encore merci pour vos com's ^^  
_

vvv

_ Je me sens idiote. avoua Cuddy, rouge de confusion.  
_ Je vous en prie… Ce n'est rien. marmonna Henry en tapotant un mouchoir sur sa chemise.  
_ Vous êtes adorable. Rares sont les hommes qui pardonneraient cette maladresse. minauda la doyenne en se jurant d'étriper son employé.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond en l'entendant faire son numéro. Bien évidemment qu'il lui pardonnait ! Il avait succombé, dès le début de l'entretien, à son décolleté ! Elle aurait pu lui marcher sur les burnes qu'il lui pardonnerait !

_ Nous sommes définitivement le sexe faible. souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la poitrine de toutes les convoitises.  
_ Que dites-vous ? s'enquit Joan en se penchant outrageusement vers lui.  
_ Rien et vous ? bifurqua-t-il en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen pour démarrer la phase trois.

De son côté, Cuddy mettait en place la contre-attaque. Elle aurait dû se sentir flattée après une telle déclaration, surtout venant de Grégory House. Pourtant, la rage qui sommeillait en elle et la déception de ne nourrir qu'un simple jeu la poussèrent à se rabaisser à son niveau.  
Se connaissant, en moins de deux minutes, elle ne lui en voudrait plus. Vingt ans que ça durait, et elle ne réussissait jamais à lui tenir rigueur. Alors autant profiter de ces deux minutes d'amertume…  
Elle connaissait ses points faibles et savait user d'un talent certain pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Pire encore, House était et resterait un homme. Mettre en péril sa virilité serait pour elle un jeu d'enfant. Quant au légendaire orgueil du diagnosticien, il clôturerait l'affaire en un rien de temps.

Sourire carnassier.  
Elle le tenait !

La partie pouvait réellement commencer…

C'était sans compter Joan qui, en trois phrases, s'apprêtait à réduire à néant les plans que les deux médecins venaient de mettre en place et à changer le cours de la soirée.

_ Dites-moi tout, c'est une vieille harpie mal baisée qui se sent obligée de vous imposer des contraintes ? Seul le sadisme doit l'exciter je parie, une ratée en somme, ces femmes au pouvoir le sont toutes. Vous pouvez tout me dire. déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

A ces mots, Cuddy cessa tout bonnement de respirer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant d'horreurs puissent franchir les lèvres de cette femme et en si peu de temps. Le pire scénario serait, qu'à présent, House renverse la tête en arrière et se mette à hurler de rire.  
Si son plan était effectivement de la déstabiliser et de la faire réagir violemment à chacun de ses propos, la phase démolissage devait forcément être amorcée à cet instant précis.  
C'est donc le cœur à l'arrêt que la doyenne jeta un regard apeuré à son employé… qui n'avait pas cillé.  
Il semblait ailleurs, le regard vide passant par-dessus l'épaule de la numéro 18, le corps totalement détendu.  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pensé à toute sorte de réactions sauf à celle-là. Pourquoi n'attrapait-il pas la perche que Joan lui tendait ?

_ Non.

La soudaine réaction du diagnosticien l'éjecta de ses pensées.  
De son côté, Henry s'affairait toujours à tenter de faire disparaitre le martini de sa chemise. De ce fait, il était totalement out.

_ Non. reprit House d'un ton étrangement calme.

La doyenne, dont le cœur s'était remis à battre à une allure anormalement élevée, fronça un peu plus les sourcils dépassée par le comportement du diagnosticien. Il semblait définitivement ailleurs et ce fameux « non » qui ne cessait de franchir ses lèvres semblait tout bonnement… irrésistible. La douceur du ton lui paraissait même presque effrayante.

_ Non ? souleva Joan en essayant de faire revenir House à la réalité.  
_ Non. répéta-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Cuddy entrouvrit la bouche, de plus en plus larguée par son comportement.

_ Elle…  
Joan leva les yeux au ciel enfin il changeait de disque !  
_ Non. se reprit de nouveau le diagnosticien.

Cuddy soupira d'impatience, tentée de verser le reste de son martini sur la tête de son employé, histoire de le réveiller.  
_ Non quoi ? relança la numéro 18 qui éprouvait le même sentiment que sa voisine de table.  
Le regard du diagnosticien se planta enfin dans le sien, lui offrant toute son attention.  
_ Non quoi ? répéta-t-elle.  
Il baissa la tête, rivant ses yeux sur la table, le corps et l'esprit totalement engourdis.  
Les mots qui suivirent franchirent ses lèvres sans son consentement :  
_ Si vous considérez les femmes indépendantes, ambitieuses et passionnées comme des entités frigides et frustrées alors oui, vous avez raison.  
_ Oh. soufflèrent Joan et Cuddy à l'unisson.  
_ Cette femme est un parfait équilibre entre douceur et fermeté, solidité et fragilité, assurance et timidité. Elle passe d'un bord à l'autre sans perdre une once de son incroyable féminité et seul un homme anormalement constitué ne serait pas subjugué par sa beauté. énonça-t-il d'une traite.

Silence. Aucun souffle d'air, aucun battement de cœur… Juste le bruit râpeux d'un mouchoir passant de bas en haut sur une chemise en coton.

Henry finit par grommeler, provoquant le brutal réveil des trois autres membres du tableau. House releva la tête comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve, presque troublé d'être à l'endroit où il était. De son côté, Cuddy tentait par tous les moyens de remettre sa mâchoire en place en sommant à son cœur de recommencer à pomper son sang. Quant à Joan…  
_ Vous êtes amoureux de votre boss ?  
L'exclamation claqua dans l'air, extirpant brutalement les deux médecins de leurs torpeurs.  
_ NON ! s'écrièrent-t-il à l'unisson.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Joan sursauta violemment et se tourna vers Cuddy qui sentit ses joues rougir sur l'instant.  
_ Vous vous connaissez ? demandèrent les numéros 18 et 33 d'une même voix.  
La doyenne détourna son regard de Joan pour les poser sur un Henry atterré.  
_ NON ! reprirent alors les médecins en cœur.

_BONG !_  
_ Deux minutes de pause ! annonça la maîtresse de cérémonie.

D'un même mouvement House et Cuddy bondirent de leurs chaises et prirent des directions opposées.  
_ Bien joué ! grincèrent-ils en se flagellant l'esprit.

vvv

Wilson s'accouda au comptoir en souriant amicalement au barman.  
_ Si vous êtes gay, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à un speed dating d'hétéros ? questionna celui-ci en se redressant.  
_ Qu… me… je… balbutia l'oncologue en dévisageant le barman.  
_ Je croyais que les gays avaient un sixième sens pour se repérer entre eux. Je ne le suis pas monsieur ! continua celui-ci.  
_ Je ne suis pas gay ! répliqua Wilson.  
_ Ah… Vous voulez une réduc' ?  
_ N… Non !  
_ Alors arrêtez de faire comme si vous m'aguichiez !  
_ Je ne vous aguiche pas, je suis aimable !  
House arriva à leur hauteur et balança un morne « hey » au barman avant de se tourner vers son ami.  
_ Je vais te tuer. grommela-t-il en le fusillant du regard.  
_ Toi, attends deux minutes. dit Wilson avant de reporter son attention sur le barman. Donnez-moi un verre de scotch et je vous le répète : je ne suis pas gay ! Juste aimable.  
_ Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir un cocktail ?  
_ Je ne suis pas gay ! articula l'oncologue avec force.  
_ Très bien ! capitula le barman en s'éloignant vers les bouteilles.  
_ C'est de ta faute tout ça… marmonna le diagnosticien.  
_ J'lui ai juste sourit ! se défendit son ami avant de comprendre le véritable sens de sa phrase. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait? Tu lui as tiré une nouvelle fois les couettes et elle t'a tiré la langue en retour?  
Le barman revint vers les médecins et tendit son verre à Wilson.

_ J'ai fait une erreur… Une énorme erreur… murmura le diagnosticien.  
_ Ta seule présence auprès d'elle est une erreur House. Que peux-tu avoir fait de pire ? lâcha son ami avec lassitude.  
_ Je maîtrisais le jeu, je gagnais. J'étais si bien parti. Phase un : la faire réagir et provoquer de la jalousie en réveillant ainsi son intérêt à mon égard. Après la phase deux du compliment sorti de nulle part en timing parfait avec le verre porté à sa bouche afin qu'elle se ridiculise devant son prétendant, il me fallait juste entamer la phase trois et la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de ses gonds. Rien de plus facile… débita le diagnosticien à toute vitesse.  
L'oncologue s'accouda au bar, de plus en plus intrigué.  
_ Je l'ai défendu. reprit son ami d'une voix neutre. Pire encore… Je l'ai flatté.  
Wilson écarquilla les yeux.  
_ Elle était juste à côté.  
Wilson écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas dit avec amabilité… Mais avec a… am… House fit mine de s'étrangler avec le reste du mot.  
A ce moment précis, la surprise qu'éprouvait l'oncologue laissa place à l'amusement.  
_ Mon pauvre. souffla-t-il en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.  
_ Ne commence pas à te foutre de ma gueule. grogna le diagnosticien en se recroquevillant.  
_ Voyons ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! s'exclama Wilson, retenant de peu un éclat de rire. Tu t'es juste trahi et ridiculisé devant la femme de tes rêves ! Il n'y a rien de risible.  
House lui lança un regard alarmé puis se reprit en s'efforçant de le corriger.  
_ Il y a une différence entre rêve et fantasme. Lisa Cuddy habite mes fantasmes. C'est purement physique. En fait, le simple fait de l'imaginer avec des portes jarretelles et un fouet réveille en moi le désir charnel et totalement primal qui m'habite et anime mini Greg.  
_ J'ai du mal à te suivre. Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu emploies le langage secret et sibyllin de l'amour !  
_ Niquer et forniquer ne sont pas des termes assez équivoques pour toi ? rétorqua le diagnosticien, quelque peu agacé. Je ne vois pas où TOI tu veux en venir !  
_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentionner le fait que tu sois amoureux d'elle. s'expliqua Wilson.  
_ Je ne l'aime pas. répliqua calmement le diagnosticien.  
L'oncologue lui lança un regard entendu, presque moqueur.  
_ Je ne veux juste pas qu'un autre homme ait accès à son vagin. argumenta son ami avec un semblant de sérieux.  
_ Ben voyons… souffla-t-il.  
House soupira faiblement.  
_ Il aurait pourtant été si simple de l'inviter à sortir. Pourquoi te compliquer autant la vie ? reprit Wilson.  
_ Décidément, je ne te suis plu. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me marteler que d'essayer de séduire Cuddy ne mènerait à rien et là… Tu me suggères un plan de drague ?  
_ Non House. J'exprime juste l'hypothèse qu'avec, dès le départ, un peu de simplicité, vous seriez déjà ensemble. Tu ne serais pas passé par la case hôpital psychiatrique car, j'en suis sûr, elle aurait réussi à te faire lâcher la Vicodin. Et je n'aurais pas, aujourd'hui, l'impression d'être en pleine croisade pour éviter une catastrophe imminente.  
_ Pourquoi une relation, maintenant, serait une catastrophe ?  
L'oncologue planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Qui a dit que je craignais la relation ?  
_ Je ne sais pas si ce sont les antidépresseurs qu'on m'a forcé à ingurgiter, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir où tu veux en venir…  
_ C'est normal. Ton esprit buté refuse de voir la vérité en face. Quand tu trébucheras, tu comprendras.  
Sur ces mots, il laissa choir son verre sur le comptoir et rejoignit sa prochaine table.

Le _BONG_ de la reprise retentit alors.

House vrilla son regard vers la table numéro 19.  
L'heure de la potence avait sonné.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires (surtout ceux qui me remontent les bretelles ;), je le mérite) !_

_Ceux qui me connaissent bien savent que j'ai une multitude de clefs usb sur lesquelles j'enregistre mes docs. Ces personnes savent aussi que j'ai tendance à paumer ces clefs -_- . C'est ce qui s'est passé récemment avec Speed Hating. Ajouté à cela le temps qui file à une vitesse éclaire (dire que hier on était encore en Septembre!). Cette anée universitaire me bouffe tellement que malgré mon retour quotidien au net, je n'ai pas le temps de faire tout ce que j'aimerais._

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce fâcheux retard et prendrez le même plaisir à lire cette suite.  
_

vvv

Le diagnosticien se rapprocha de la table en réfléchissant à mille à l'heure, cherchant le meilleur moyen de contourner la trame émotive qui pointerait sûrement son nez dès qu'il poserait son derrière sur la chaise. Il savait pertinemment que Cuddy, toute aussi effrayée que lui, aurait moins d'état d'âme à écraser ses burnes en le pressant comme un citron pour connaitre ses sentiments à son égard.  
Il serra la mâchoire à cette idée, bien décidé à ne pas perdre le contrôle de cette soirée.

Cuddy manqua de s'arracher l'index droit en tirant d'un coup trop sec dessus. C'est en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir à sa table et prendre ses jambes à son cou pendant qu'il en était encore temps qu'elle suivit son employé du regard. Figée d'appréhension, elle l'observa prendre place devant elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Et son cœur dans tout ça ? Il pompait décidément bien trop vite son sang !

House s'était assis sur son siège en récapitulant les offres d'échappatoire qui s'étaient ouvertes à lui.  
Choix numéro un : penser très fort que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas réel au point que ce le soit vraiment. Malheureusement, il devait se faire à l'idée que dans ce monde de rationalité, les ruptures spatio-temporelles n'existaient pas !  
Choix numéro deux : Assommer violemment la doyenne afin de provoquer un traumatisme crânien qui entrainerait une perte de la mémoire. Là encore, ses chances de réussite étaient minces. De plus, agresser une femme dans ce pays était puni par la loi.  
Il ne lui restait donc que le choix numéro trois…

Cuddy entrouvrait les lèvres, néanmoins incapable de savoir quel mot pourrait bien les franchir, quand son employé tendit subitement la main dans sa direction.

_ Mon nom est Gregory House.

Choix numéro trois : Jouer pour éviter la confrontation. Tout simplement.

La doyenne émit un temps d'arrêt, interloquée par l'attitude de son employé puis reprit rapidement ses esprits et lui serra la main. Étrangement détendue face à son défilement, elle se présenta à son tour :  
_ Lisa Cuddy.

House tressaillit en sentant sa paume de main effleurer la sienne. Mais quelle idée de provoquer un contact charnel quand tout son corps lui criait qu'il la désirait !  
S'il n'avait pas de nouveau serré la mâchoire, sa supérieure l'aurait sûrement entendu grogner.  
Il dégagea rapidement sa main de la sienne en notant avec un certain plaisir la douceur de sa peau et se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.  
_ _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance*_. enchaina-t-il dans un français emphatique.  
Cuddy sourit malgré elle. Il le nota avec soulagement et continua sur sa lancée, reprenant petit à petit de l'assurance.  
_ Parlez-moi de vous. Je ferai semblant de vous écouter en jetant de nombreux et furtifs coups d'œil à votre décolleté en priant pour vous faire bonne impression et vous inviter prochainement à voir un opéra. Par là j'entends que j'espère vous embobiner assez longtemps pour coucher avec vous.

La doyenne baissa un instant les yeux, se retenant de ne pas rire. Elle appréciait ses efforts de désamorcer la bombe qui risquait de miner leur fragile et incongrue relation. Le plus sage serait de rentrer dans son jeu et de s'en arrêter là mais bizarrement, elle se sentait d'humeur kamikaze ce soir…  
Elle hésita un court instant avant de se lancer. Il lui fallait amener le sujet avec douceur ; la tactique la plus simple restant la déstabilisation.

_ Dans ce cas je ferai semblant de ne pas remarquer votre petit jeu et débiterai un tas d'informations pour vous faire croire que votre étau se resserre. Je vous donnerai mon vrai numéro, j'irai volontiers à l'opéra dans l'unique but de pouvoir bénéficier d'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Ainsi votre égo de mâle sera bien gonflé et mon envie de sexe rassasié.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien. Il était heureux de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Ce sont les yeux pétillants de malice qu'il se pencha dans sa direction et murmura en articulant exagérément :  
_ Dans ce cas, je vous propose de sauter toutes ces étapes sociologiques et de passer directement à la partie de jambe en l'air. On va à nos voitures et je vous suis.  
_ Je me sens d'humeur sociale ce soir, c'est bien dommage. répliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus amusée par la situation.  
_ Vous avez raison, théorisons sur les meilleures façons de réussir un bon entretien. Le sexe, aussi urgent soit-il dans notre cas, peut attendre. concéda-t-il en se redressant.  
_ Que leur dites-vous en premier lieu ?  
_ Que j'en ai une longue…  
La doyenne leva légèrement le menton, attendant la chute.  
_ Ma canne fait toujours beaucoup d'effet. finit-il en montrant l'objet.  
_ Je vois. dit-elle en ayant bien du mal à garder son sérieux.  
_ Et vous ?  
_ Je ne dis rien, je me penche.  
House pouffa de rire malgré lui, déstabilisé par tant d'aplomb.  
_ Je suppose que c'est efficace !  
_ Ça l'est !

Deux secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne cèdent complètement à l'hilarité. A ce moment-là, la numéro 18 leur porta une défiante attention, convaincue qu'ils se connaissaient et voyant en la numéro 19 une rivale potentielle.

_ Cet atout est imparable je dois l'avouer. Mais faites attention, certaines informations à votre sujet les feront fuir malgré votre idéale poitrine.  
_ Vraiment ? Que me conseillez-vous d'omettre ?  
_ Ne leur dites pas que vous êtes directrice d'un hôpital, ils fuiront tous. Une femme avec trop de responsabilités c'est effrayant pour deux petites couilles. déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
_ Quant à vous, ne leur dites pas que vous aimez le catch féminin. Elles risquent de croire que vous êtes dérangé... imita-t-elle.  
_ Je lui suis.  
_ Et pervers.  
_ Là, je vous imagine toute nue.  
Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.  
_ Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous faites dans la vie monsieur House ! dit-elle d'une intelligible voix.

La numéro 18, l'indiscrète oreille tendue, fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouaient-ils bon sang ?  
House lui lança un furtif regard avant d'annoncer télépathiquement à sa supérieure qu'ils pouvaient continuer de mener la candidate en bateau et de s'amuser par la même occasion ; histoire d'étouffer dans son intégralité l'option « discutons de façon adulte et responsable ».

_ Avant toute chose, je me dois d'être franc et de vous avouer quelque chose. reprit-il avec un sérieux factice.  
_ Vraiment ? fit mine de s'interroger Cuddy. Je vous écoute.  
Elle fronça exagérément les sourcils. Les épaules de House s'affaissèrent, il inspira profondément puis :  
_ Je suis doué au lit.  
_ Je n'en doute pas. enchaina rapidement la doyenne, imperturbable.  
_ Lisa Cuddy, cessez de m'émoustiller !  
Elle rit, totalement détendue puis l'invita à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.  
_ Je suis diagnosticien.  
_ Diagnosticien ?  
_ Oui, je diagnostique des trucs.  
_ Oh.  
_ Je suis assez doué dans mon genre.  
_ Voyez-vous ça !  
_ Même ma boss ne voit que par moi ! lui glissa-t-il en faisant mine de lui confier un secret. Sans moi, son hôpital ne serait rien. Je suis une star sur mon lieu de travail.  
_ Je vois. Vous devez être difficilement gérable.  
_ Ce sont ses ordres qui sont difficilement gérables.  
_ Alors vous semer le trouble dans tout l'hôpital. conclut-elle.  
_ Et je dois vous avouer que j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir.

La doyenne s'installa plus confortablement, la main calée sous la mâchoire.  
_ Laissez-moi deviner. Elle est banale et aigrie ? Alors vous faites tout pour la rendre chèvre.  
House mima sa position et, tout en savourant leur soudaine proximité dû au rapprochement de leurs visages, rectifia :  
_ Si elle était effectivement banale et aigrie, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec elle et l'ignorerais totalement.  
_ Ça tombe sous le sens. admit sa supérieure en luttant contre la chaleur qui envahissait ses joues.  
_ C'est vrai que la plupart des gens se retrouvent avec des patrons laids, petits et grincheux… Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il sourit intérieurement, de plus en plus à l'aise.  
_ La mienne est plutôt… classe. finit-il.  
_ Classe ? releva Cuddy avec plaisir. Sait-elle que vous pensez cela d'elle ?  
_ Grand Dieu non ! Si c'était le cas, elle me verrait sous un autre jour.  
_ C'est peut-être déjà le cas… laissa-t-elle planer.  
_ Si ça l'est vraiment… En plus d'avoir la classe, elle est incroyablement perspicace !  
Les yeux de la doyenne brillèrent. Elle se redressa en raidissant son dos tandis que son employé posait à plat son bras droit sur la table. Assaillie par le doute, elle décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet et lui posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa déclaration à la table voisine :  
_ House, pourquoi attendre maintenant pour me dire ces choses ?  
Il se crispa, mal à l'aise. Elle continua sur sa lancée.  
_ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous charmant qu'en ce lieu ?  
_ Impossible de l'être dans votre bureau, il est trop chargé ! lâcha-t-il subitement.  
Elle arqua un sourcil.  
_ En tension sexuelle ! précisa-t-il. Ça annihile toute forme de galanterie !  
La doyenne se mordilla légèrement l'intérieure de la lèvre inférieure, déçue qu'il évite le sujet.  
_ C'est assez compliqué d'avoir ce genre de pensées rationnelles quand on sait combien la tension sexuelle qui émane de cette pièce peut être handicapante. poursuivit-il pour se donner contenance.  
Cuddy s'humecta les lèvres en un sourire contenu.  
_ C'est de votre faute si à votre contact les hommes deviennent juste des primates en chaleur.  
_ Évidemment ! Quelle idée de porter des jupes et des décolletés me direz-vous ! Je ferais mieux de revenir à un style plus classique… Voire asexué. affirma-t-elle en entrant de nouveau dans le jeu de son employé.  
Les yeux grands ouverts, House émit un temps d'arrêt puis…  
_ Ok, vous avez gagné cette manche.  
Cuddy s'adossa à son siège en levant le menton en l'air, satisfaite.  
_ Vous êtes forte à ce petit jeu. fit remarquer le diagnosticien.  
_ Généralement, les pénis perdent toujours. chuchota-t-elle en articulant exagérément.  
_ Je peux vous assurez que le mien saurait trouver le chemin si vous lui en laissiez l'accès.  
_ Vous m'exaspérez. dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ C'est pour mieux vous pousser à bout.  
_ C'est épuisant. précisa-t-elle.  
_ Il faut bien épuiser le cochon avant de l'abattre.  
Cuddy haussa les sourcils. De son côté, bouche sur le côté, yeux plissés et regard vers le ciel, House marmonna un :  
_ La métaphore était peut être mal appropriée.  
Amusée, Cuddy décida d'aller dans son sens.  
_ Oh ! Vraiment ?  
_ En fait, je voulais dire…  
_ Que vous faisiez tout pour m'épuiser afin d'abuser de ma personne. finit la doyenne dans ce ton neutre dont elle avait le secret.  
_ Voilà ! s'exclama son employé en claquant des doigts.  
Son soudain optimisme s'effaça quand il se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. De plus en plus amusée, Cuddy se contentait de le dévisager d'un œil moqueur.  
_ Je compte abuser de vous dans le plus grand des respects. Bien entendu. se reprit House.  
_ Bien entendu.  
Ils échangèrent un subtil sourire complice avant d'expirer à l'unisson.

_ Alors ? relança House. Cette soirée vous convient-elle dans son ensemble ? Avez-vous trouvé un homme à harponner ?  
_ Pas encore. Il y a eu un spécimen intéressant à un moment mais je le soupçonne d'être marié. Et vous ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que le grand Grégory House cherche à se faire apprécier des candidates. Sauf quand il essaie de déstabiliser sa patronne.  
_ Vous êtes ici en qualité de supérieure hiérarchique ? souligna le diagnosticien.  
Elle secoua doucement la tête.  
_ Et vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Vous êtes un grand garçon, vous n'avez besoin de personne pour vous en sortir et surtout, pour mettre Wilson mal à l'aise en vous faisant remarquer.

Le diagnosticien hésita un moment avant de répondre. La situation lui échappait doucement mais surement.  
Il était temps qu'il creuse à son tour.

_ Wilson est persuadé que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour vous inviter à sortir avec moi. Apparemment, il est convaincu que je ne peux pas prononcer les mots suivants : ça vous dirait un ciné ?  
_ Et quel est votre avis à ce sujet ?  
House se cala dans son siège et se passa la langue sur les dents inférieures, pensif.  
_ Ce qui serait intéressant…  
Cuddy haussa les sourcils ; signe d'une grande attention ponctuée de défi.  
_ Ce serait de connaitre votre avis sur le sujet. finit le diagnosticien en la sondant intensément.  
_ Je vois. concéda la doyenne.  
_ Alors ? relança-t-il.  
_ Après réflexion… Je suis arrivée à la même conclusion que Wilson.  
_ Et vous êtes là. finit House en tâtant le terrain.  
_ Je…  
Il rapprocha irrésistiblement son corps du sien, espérant que les mots qui suivraient changeraient un pan de sa vie personnelle sous les meilleurs auspices. Au diable que Wilson ait eu raison ou tort ! Du moment qu'il finissait la soirée dans ses bras.  
_ Je rêvais secrètement de passer un moment agréable avec vous et Wilson.  
House ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.  
_ Votre amitié compte pour moi, oui.

Ou l'art d'empêcher la fonte des glaces en gelant l'atmosphère.

_BONG !_

House ne cilla pas. L'estocade avait été si violente que son corps s'était figé.  
Les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait en vain à la meilleure façon de finir ses jours en trois secondes.  
Aucune solution ne vint à son esprit.  
Il n'aurait pas arrêté la Vicodin, il aurait de quoi faire une overdose.  
Cuddy pencha légèrement la tête, inquiète par si peu de réactivité… et consciente que lui sortir la carte de l'amitié était la chose la plus stupide à faire à ce moment précis.  
_ House ? Le gong a retentit… se risqua-t-elle en étant consciente des dégâts qu'elle venait d'occasionner.  
Le soupirant suivant s'approcha silencieusement de la table.  
_ House… tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Laissez votre place.  
Le diagnosticien s'ébroua enfin et se leva d'un mouvement mécanique.  
Le numéro 31 s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le siège quand les fesses du 32 se revissèrent automatiquement dessus.  
Cuddy émit un mouvement de recul tandis que le numéro 31 cherchait l'hôtesse des yeux.  
_ House… siffla-t-elle en surveillant les parages.  
Les cordes vocales du diagnosticien vibrèrent enfin :  
_ J'en ai rencontré des hypocrites dans ma vie mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement !  
La doyenne tressauta de surprise puis s'appliqua à cligner bêtement des yeux pour marquer son incompréhension.  
_ Je veux bien que les religieux me mentent, que les politiciens me mentent, que les psys me mentent, que ma mère me mente, que Wilson me mente… Mais pas vous !  
_ Je m'efforce d'être sincère. répliqua la doyenne avec douceur.  
_ A d'autres !  
L'hôtesse arriva à leur hauteur.  
_ Je ne vous demande pas de me ménager Cuddy ! Je vous demande d'être sincère ! Vraiment sincère !  
_ Monsieur, veuillez laisser votre place et vous diriger vers la numéro 20, à l'autre bout de la pièce. déclara la femme.  
House se tourna vers le prétendant de Cuddy, le calcula rapidement du regard puis articula un cinglant :  
_ Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
_ House ! s'outra sa supérieure.  
Il reporta son attention sur elle et planta ses coudes dans la table.  
_ Oui ? grinça-t-il avec animosité.  
_ Avec toute la sincérité que je vous dois… Bougez votre cul de cette chaise ! ordonna¬-t-elle de son ton le plus bas et le plus menaçant.  
La tension retomba immédiatement. Le diagnosticien lança un regard perdu autour de lui, passant du numéro 31 à l'hôtesse qui l'observait d'un air pincé puis consentit enfin à donner sa place.  
Il traversa la salle sous l'œil attentif de Wilson et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face au numéro 20.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

TBC...

_*En français dans le texte._


	8. Chapter 8

_Un grand merci pour vos com's. Ils me font très plaisir ^^  
_

vvv

Le gong résonna de nouveau. Un son lointain qui aida néanmoins House à émerger. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard noir d'une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Les lèvres, pincées, les bras croisés, elle semblait ruminer son mécontentement. Ses narines frémissaient d'un étrange ressentiment que le diagnosticien n'aurait su expliquer.  
Il se leva, légèrement ankylosé… puis la réponse le percuta de plein fouet.  
Cette femme était la candidate numéro 20. Ses yeux grandirent d'étonnement.  
Déstabilisé par son face à face avec Cuddy, il avait plongé dans une réflexion noueuse qui l'avait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Après cette curieuse constatation, il haussa distraitement les épaules. Déconnecté ou pas, il n'aurait sûrement pas adressé la parole à cette femme. Ce speed dating n'avait jamais été attrayant et l'était encore moins depuis qu'il s'était pris le soufflet de la doyenne. Soufflet qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à analyser.  
Il avait raté quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Il tournait la tête vers la prochaine table, ennuyé de devoir rejoindre la numéro 21 quand son attention fut captée par une chaise vide qui bordait celle où son ami venait de s'installer.  
La chaise du 44…  
Il changea de direction.  
Au diable la numéro 21.  
Il était temps qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées. 

v

Wilson sourit à la brune qui lui faisait face et s'installa en se récitant de ne plus préciser qu'il était oncologue. Traiter les cancers n'avait décidément rien de séduisant auprès des candidates...

Il lui sourit amicalement puis s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand un claquement de canne le figea sur place.  
Il cessa de respirer, priant pour que son ouïe soit si fine qu'il entende House se déplacer à des kilomètres.  
Un « bonsoir » lui rappela douloureusement que seuls les kryptoniens pouvaient se vanter de ce pouvoir.  
Il surveilla du coin de l'œil son ami s'installer en maudissant sa supérieure et son irrépressible besoin de tout foirer quand le foireur numéro 1 voulait bien aller de l'avant.

De son côté, House prenait place devant une candidate blonde dont la lenteur d'esprit l'empêcha de relever qu'il n'était pas le numéro 44.  
Tant mieux, il n'avait pas le cœur à remettre une pauvre mortelle à sa place. Il lui fallait parler avec Wilson, comprendre enfin l'attitude de Cuddy et contre attaquer.

Il entendit vaguement la partenaire de son ami lui apprendre qu'elle était assistante de direction et nota que celui-ci ne se présenta qu'en tant que médecin.  
Quant à sa partenaire… Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il s'était installé en face d'elle, se contentant de jouer avec une de ses nombreuses mèches blondes.  
Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis reporta son attention vers Wilson qui s'efforçait d'ignorer ses regards insistants. Comprenant son petit jeu, le diagnosticien posa les coudes sur la table et tourna complètement la tête dans sa direction.  
_ Tu savais qu'elle m'enverrait balader n'est-ce pas ?  
_ L'italien à la 74ème rue ? Je connais oui, j'aime beaucoup l'endroit. dit l'oncologue en se concentrant sur la jeune brune dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom.  
Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa phrase, interloquée par le comportement de House qui enchaina, comme si de rien n'était :  
_ Tu voulais que je me prenne une claque en pleine face, c'est fait. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu as ressenti ce besoin jubilatoire de me tromper et de me mener en bateau. Il aurait été bien plus simple que tu m'expliques son problème, histoire que je le contourne. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques SON problème. Venant d'une femme qui se gargarise d'être mâture et accomplie, je trouve étonnant qu'elle se vautre autant dans un comportement aussi puéril.  
_ Je vois. lâcha Wilson en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de la brune qui semblait être plus intéressé par ce que disait le diagnosticien.  
_ Je ne me drogue plus, je travaille mon rapport aux autres, je vais voir un psy toutes les semaines. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désirait ? continua celui-ci dont l'incompréhension avait vite laissée place à la colère.  
L'oncologue s'efforça de sourire à la candidate qui lui faisait face. Elle se désintéressa du numéro 32 qui porta alors son attention sur la blonde.  
_ D'après vous, je devrais tenir rigueur à un ami qui se borne à faire semblant de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu ?  
_ Quel ami ? demanda-t-elle, comme émergeant d'une profonde léthargie.  
_ Vous parlez ? s'exclama le diagnosticien qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse.  
_ Je vois. claqua Wilson d'une voix distincte avant de répondre à une question de la brune.  
House serra un instant la mâchoire puis tourna de nouveau la tête dans sa direction.  
_ Tu es sensé m'aider, pas me taper sur les doigts. Je vais finir par croire que tu es son meilleur ami à elle ! Si tu sais dans quelle configuration émotive ce trouve Cuddy, pourquoi te priver de me le dire ? Toi qui aimes tellement venir au secours des gens en s'immisçant dans leur maigre existence.  
Après sa tirade, il fixa son attention sur la doyenne.  
_ Je vois… se borna à répéter l'oncologue en essayant de faire bonne figure.  
Son ami tiqua.  
_ Cesse de dire je vois ! Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment là ! s'agaça-t-il.  
_ Moi non plus! soulignèrent d'une même voix les deux femmes qui leur faisaient face.  
_ Vous êtes une vraie blonde, c'est compréhensible. précisa House à la sienne.  
_ Excusez-moi et excusez l'homme qui m'est totalement inconnu pour son comportement. déclara Wilson à la sienne.  
_ Je vous trouve bien familier avec cet homme que vous ne connaissez pas. releva-t-elle tandis que sa voisine replongeait dans ce silence dont elle avait le secret.  
_ Et moi je vous trouve vraiment réveillée pour une simple assistante ! répliqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Je plains votre mère. rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ Et moi votre patronne. La pauvre ne doit pas se douter qu'au lieu de ranger ses tailleurs fraichement revenus du pressing, vous les enfilez pour aller dans des restaurants chics payés avec des chèques déjeunés et des soirées speed dating dans lesquelles vous faites mine d'être intéressée par tous les hommes alors que vous recherchez uniquement des cadres ou fonctionnaires bien payés. Mon ami Wilson étant médecin, vous jouez de l'ironie envers moi pour faire passer votre colère parce que vous vous dites que c'est une affaire.  
_ House ! réprimanda l'oncologue en voyant sa partenaire blêmir à vue d'œil.  
_ Je la connais depuis des années et c'est bien la première fois que son attitude me déroute. reprit le diagnosticien en reportant son attention sur Cuddy.  
_ Je vous demande à nouveau de l'excuser. déclara Wilson en prenant sur lui. Reprenons où nous y étions voulez-vous…  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'outra House en se redressant.  
_ Il vous ignore. répondit la blonde.  
_ Ah vous la ferme !  
_ Charmant. grinça la brune.  
_ Vous aussi ! précisa le diagnosticien.  
_ House ça suffit ! s'impatienta Wilson.  
_ J'arrêterai quand tu cesseras de faire le gamin !  
_ Moi ? Moi, je fais le gamin ?  
_ Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas gays ? questionna la partenaire de House.  
_ J'adorerais me pencher sur votre chevelure immaculée et votre blondeur cantatrice, sincèrement, mais là… Je suis légèrement occupé. lui glissa-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
Il se détourna d'elle et planta un regard sombre dans celui de Wilson.  
_ Je t'écoute… Pour une fois, je t'écoute. Alors ne te fais pas prier. articula-t-il.  
L'oncologue haussa légèrement les sourcils puis replongea dans sa conversation laissée en suspens.

Il savait que House serait affecté par un rejet de Cuddy. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui en tienne autant rigueur…

Il se racla légèrement la gorge puis fit mine d'être amusé par une anecdote que la brune s'appliquait à lui raconter.  
Il entendit le diagnosticien soupirer faiblement et espéra qu'il lâcherait l'affaire afin de mieux analyser la situation par lui-même.

Passablement agacé par le manque d'attention de son ami, House se pencha vers la femme qu'il tentait de séduire et lâcha brutalement un « Il est impuissant » avec un regard compatissant vers l'oncologue dont la mâchoire se décrocha de stupeur.  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et tendit son corps vers le haut, ses yeux cherchant à glisser par-dessous la table.  
_ Je… Je… tenta d'articuler Wilson en ayant l'impression qu'on s'escrimait à lui tordre le cou.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'évertue à mettre autant de distance entre nous. reprit tout naturellement son ami. Je lui plais ! Ca crève les yeux !  
_ Je ne suis pas impuissant ! s'écria l'oncologue.  
La phrase claqua dans l'air avec une telle force que les conversations moururent sur l'instant.  
Rouge de honte, Wilson se ratatina sur son siège en fermant les yeux. Se retenant de rire, House en profita pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.  
_ Excusez le. Il est en plein déni depuis des années. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il a fait une overdose de viagra.  
Cuddy posa une main devant ses yeux, se refusant à voir le massacre.  
Crispant son visage d'une tristesse factice, House finit par un sanglotant :  
_ On a failli le perdre.  
Il s'empressa de mordre son poing droit en feintant la crise de sanglots. Seuls Wilson et Cuddy comprirent qu'il était secoué d'un irrésistible fou rire.  
L'oncologue soupira faiblement puis, d'une voix chevrotante, s'appliqua à démentir les propos du suppôt de Satan assis sur la chaise voisine :  
_ Il plaisante ! regard meurtrier vers le diagnosticien. C'est un farceur ! sourire vers l'assistance. Il aime me taquiner, surtout devant les demoiselles. nouveau regard haineux vers son ami. Oubliez-le, reprenez là où vous en étiez ! Ha ha… regard empli de détresse vers la doyenne.  
D'un compatissant hochement de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était désolée pour lui puis reprit sa conversation avec l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
House, qui avait suivi le subtil échange, tiqua. Il avait espéré un regard dans sa direction, qu'il soit noir, sans sucre ou avec du lait.  
Soupir inaudible. Il se cala dans son siège en ruminant sa déception.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas…  
Le diagnosticien tendit l'oreille vers la jeune brune. Wilson redressa la tête, interdit.  
_ Que vous soyez impuissant. finit-elle.  
L'oncologue cligna bêtement des yeux pour toute réponse tandis que son ami s'appliquait à scanner du regard la jeune femme. La bouche entrouverte, cassée et étirée en un sourire mutin, il pivota à 180° sur son siège, écartant définitivement la blonde, qui lui faisait face, du tableau.  
De son côté… Wilson continuait à cligner des yeux avec brio !  
_ Elle est soit lesbienne, soit polygame et dans les deux cas, elle te veut pour tes dons de fée du logis et ta particularité à vouloir satisfaire toutes les brebis égarées que tu croises... Vu ses orientations sexuelles, aux yeux du Seigneur, c'est bel et bien une brebis égarée. déclara House en passant d'un visage à l'autre.  
Son ami tenta de prononcer un « ah » mais seul un curieux soupir béat franchit ses lèvres.  
_ Intéressant… lâcha la blonde.  
Le diagnosticien, dont le sourire s'était élargi, se tourna vivement vers elle, joignit ses mains et posa ses coudes sur la table.  
_ Je vous en supplie, dites-moi que vous êtes bi et polygame ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

_BONG !  
_  
« La délivrance ! » pensa l'oncologue en quittant sa chaise. Feignant d'être de nouveau guilleret, House se leva en prenant appui sur sa canne et glissa à son ami un « Finalement, cette soirée regorge de cas surprenants ! ».  
Excédé, celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de relever et s'empressa de s'éloigner à grands pas.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Certains d'entre vous savent à présent que je ne sauvegarde plus mes fics sur mon ordinateur mais directement sur clefs usb._

_Mon premier ordi ayant sévèrement claqué (et juste avant m'ayant fait pas mal de misère au niveau des plantages et sauvegardes), j'ai pris l'habitude d'utiliser des clefs USB pour ce genre de docs. Une nana bien quiche a confondu un jour sa clef usb avec la mienne (vive les produits faits en série) et ce n'est que ce mois-ci qu'elle a daigné me la rendre.  
Vu que tous mes dossiers sont cryptés (personne ne sait dans mon entourage que je m'adonne à cette activité illicite d'écriture de fanfictions) et que cette cruche de quiche était en Angleterre (vive ERASMUS hein), elle n'a pas pu non plus m'envoyer les fichiers par mail (parce qu'en plus d'être quiche et de se retrouver avec des fichiers cryptés, elle est nulle en informatique), du coup j'ai dû attendre son retour au pays._

_Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses pour cet important retard._

_Je dédicace cette suite à Djul. Sans elle et son harcèlement quotidien depuis la récupération de ma clef usb; je n'aurais pas fait aussi rapidement mon travail de relecture._

**VVVVVV**

Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa nouvelle table, l'oncologue joignit le regard quelque peu penaud de la doyenne et s'appliqua à mimer du bout des lèvres des incantations hébraïques en direction des mauvais esprits du désert.  
Cuddy, ressentant toute l'animosité de son ami, se contenta de baisser la tête en psalmodiant des excuses au bois vernis de la table. Son esprit lui hurlait de déguerpir de ce speed dating mais son orgueil l'obligeait à vivre cette dérangeante expérience jusqu'au bout.  
House n'avait aucune vertu, ça faisait bien des années qu'il le lui avait démontré. S'il ne s'était pas gêné pour humilier son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il prendrait des gants.

Elle inspira intensément, se flagellant l'esprit en s'ordonnant de prendre les armes pour riposter en cas d'attaque. Elle n'était pas Lisa Cuddy pour rien !  
Elle releva la tête avec détermination et la fit pivoter telle une tête chercheuse vers la cible à verrouiller ; prête à lâcher tous les missiles et à abattre cette satanée entité qui lui faisait perdre la raison.  
Quand son regard accrocha enfin le sien, elle se rappela avec douleur que ses yeux avaient cette contrariante capacité à lui faire définitivement perdre pieds. Tout son plan de bataille tomba à l'eau en une fraction de seconde.

Se morfondre sur son sort et ses inacceptables sentiments ; voilà ce qu'il lui restait pour le reste de la soirée.

Soupir.

_BONG_

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici… marmonna-t-elle avec affliction.  
_ Vous recherchez la compagnie peut être. lui répondit-on avec amusement.  
Elle leva vivement les yeux vers le nouveau venu et lui adressa un sourire confus.  
L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, lui adressa un léger clin d'œil avant de se passer une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune.  
_ Je peux m'asseoir où avez-vous déjà prévu un plan de retraite ? N'essayez pas par la porte de derrière, elle est bouchée par les numéros 43 et 30.  
_ Mais… Ce…  
_ Oui, deux hommes qui copulent en plein speed dating hétéro. C'est assez ironique comme situation. s'amusa-t-il avant de s'installer sur la chaise.  
La doyenne laissa échapper un petit rire. Satisfait l'homme se frotta les mains avant de se pencher vers elle.  
_ Je vous ai fait rire en cinq secondes chronos. Bon point pour moi.  
_ Et les numéros 43 et 30 ? releva-t-elle, les joues rosies par la gêne.  
_ Jamais vu. Je ne suis intéressé que par les ravissantes brunes qui, à leurs tenues, semblent avoir des postes de la plus haute importance.  
Cuddy ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre au compliment détourné.  
Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire ravageur.  
_ Moi c'est Josh.

vvv

_ Et…  
Stella Friedman déglutit difficilement. L'homme, lui, continuait inlassablement à pianoter rageusement sur la table.  
_ Et depuis peu… Je…  
Elle se contorsionna les doigts. Les sourcils de l'homme s'abaissèrent un peu plus, accentuant les rides de son front.  
_ Je suis…  
Elle souffla nerveusement. La mâchoire de l'homme se contracta violemment.  
_ Assistante de communication…  
Il cessa brusquement de marteler la table du bout de ses ongles. Elle retint sa respiration.  
Son visage s'assombrit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ; il serra le poing, pris de curieux tremblements.  
_ Vous me faites peur. couina faiblement Stella.  
Il tressaillit, puis porta enfin – pour la première fois de la soirée – attention à la jeune femme.  
Un affreux rictus barra son visage et d'une voix doucereuse, il lui glissa :  
_ Ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de faire la conversation, parce que je ne perdrai pas le mien à vous écouter geindre sur votre solitude et vos critères de sélection.  
Stella hoqueta péniblement.  
_ Est-ce bien clair ?  
Incapable de prononcer le moindre son, elle hocha malaisément la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
_ Bien. claqua-t-il du bout de la langue.

House fit pivoter son corps sur le côté, faisant comprendre par la même occasion à la femme qui lui faisait face qu'il en avait définitivement fini avec elle, puis se reconcentra sur la table 19.

Elle souriait. Pas un de ces sourires polis ou condescendant… Non. Un sourire franc et charmeur. Un sourire qui témoignait d'un réel plaisir à échanger avec la personne qui lui faisait face.  
Elle souriait. Pas un de ces fugaces sourires marquant de plaisir un instant éphémère. Non… Un sourire persistant voire éternel. Un sourire qui témoignait d'un sentiment profond d'entière satisfaction.  
Elle souriait et il en souffrait ; partagé entre le bonheur de la voir rayonner et la déception de ne pas en être l'instigateur.

Elle avait mal aux zygomatiques tant ses lèvres étaient étirées. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ce Josh était irrésistible ; tant par son côté séducteur que par son humour. Il avait l'art et la manière de tout tourner en dérision avec une pointe d'intelligence. L'éclat rieur de ses yeux et la profondeur de son regard la faisaient fondre malgré elle. Alors elle souriait, les pensées néanmoins voilées par un sentiment tenace de culpabilité.

Il aurait voulu s'approcher et se plonger dans une analyse approfondie de son visage. Pas pour la détailler longuement et classer ses traits par degrés de perfection… Non ! Ça, il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises…  
Il désirait passer outre ce sourire et déceler un sentiment contraire à cette présente béatitude ; n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait qu'il avait encore une chance… Même infime.

Si au moins il pouvait capter son regard.  
Juste une seconde. Une seule petite seconde…

Elle frissonna avec faiblesse ; luttant contre cette irrépressible envie de tourner la tête dans la direction de son employé. Elle était consciente qu'il la fixait. Il ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté du regard depuis leur premier échange visuel qui lui avait valu de jeter les armes.

Une nébuleuse. Voilà ce qu'il lui inspirait... Une nébuleuse par réflexion. Obscure, absorbant toute once de lumière et ne réfléchissant que celle de ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'à travers son regard, elle brillait ; nimbée d'un désir passionnel. Mais une nébuleuse restait une nébuleuse ; un nuage de poussière. Elle n'avait plus, ni la force ni le temps de s'appliquer à recoller les milliards de morceaux qui constituaient sa misérable existence.

Elle se crispa. Sa vie à elle aussi devenait de plus en plus misérable.  
Encore l'effet de la nébuleuse...

_ Vous êtes du genre à tout planifier à la seconde et à ratisser tout le terrain ou êtes-vous plutôt friande des zones d'incertitudes ? demanda Josh.  
_ C'est une bonne question. avoua la doyenne en le remerciant silencieusement de l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose que le diagnosticien. Je planifie tout, en tout cas j'essaie mais c'est loin d'être évident. Hum… Je crois qu'il est tout simplement impossible d'étouffer la zone d'incertitudes. On essaie alors constamment d'éviter les dommages collatéraux comme la montée des pouvoirs parallèles.  
_ Ah ça… C'est un vrai fléau. J'ai été nommé à mon poste il y a deux ans et j'ai beau être le patron, mon autorité est bien faible comparée à celle du sénior de l'équipe.  
Cuddy hocha la tête avec compassion.  
_ J'ai un cas de pouvoir parallèle qu'il m'est impossible de…  
Elle se figea un court instant puis se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité.  
_ Waw ! A ce point ? plaisanta Josh quelque peu dépassé par son inattendue réaction.  
_ Je… oui. répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
Elle se garda bien d'ajouter que son cœur avait raté un battement à la seule pensée de ce fameux employé. Employé qui se tenait à quelques mètres de leur table et qui s'appliquait à la fixer de son regard azur.  
_ Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit franchement le numéro 29.  
_ Oui… Pourquoi cette question ? répliqua-t-elle, troublée par ce changement brusque de ton.  
Josh se pencha vers elle, l'invitant à faire de même à son tour. Elle s'exécuta, intriguée.  
_ Parce que depuis tout à l'heure, le numéro 32 n'arrête pas de vous fixer et que j'ai l'étrange impression que vous en êtes consciente.  
Bluffée, elle s'apprêtait à tenter de réfuter sa déclaration mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas hypocrite et que vos réactions envers moi étaient franches mais je sais aussi que ce gars occupait vos pensées bien avant que je vous aborde. Et j'ai beau avoir essayé de vous le sortir de la tête ; j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je suis certain que même si je sortais « graisse de canard », vous trouveriez le moyen de dénicher une concordance entre les deux.  
_ Josh… commença-t-elle.  
_ Je ne vous demande pas de vous excuser même si j'envie ce type d'avoir réussi à vous mettre le grappin dessus. Mais la moindre des choses serait que vous me disiez une bonne fois pour toute que je n'ai aucune chance.

Secouant faiblement la tête, Cuddy finit par se passer une main lasse sur le visage puis posa son coude sur la table. Le menton confortablement calé dans la main, elle soupira de dépit avant de plonger son regard dans celui du numéro 29.  
_ J'aimerais tellement que vous l'ayez cette chance… marmonna-t-elle avec un triste sourire.  
Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.  
_ Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.  
_ Je déteste cet organe affectif. Si vous saviez comment ! s'exclama-t-elle avec esprit.  
Il éclata de rire.  
Le téléphone de la doyenne se mit à sonner. Son visage se ferma.  
_ C'est lui ? demanda Josh avec un sourire avenant.  
_ Sûrement… souffla-t-elle.  
_ Rendez-moi un service…  
_ Oui ?  
_ Décrochez.  
Elle se redressa, laissant sa main retomber mollement sur la table.  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
_ Et moi je pense que ce téléphone ne cessera pas de sonner.  
Silence.  
_ Ah ! Vous voyez ! Il ne sonne plus. fit remarquer Cuddy.  
La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.  
Affichant un sourire vainqueur, Josh l'invita d'un signe de la tête à répondre.

Elle inspira profondément et, sans le lâcher une seule seconde du regard, plongea sa main dans son sac afin d'en extirper son BlackBerry.  
Elle l'agrippa avec hésitation puis le porta à son oreille.  
_ House… souffla-t-elle d'un ton se voulant ferme.  
_ _Regardez-moi._  
Le ton était doux et mélancolique… A la fois calme et implacable.  
Abandonnant toute résistance, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et ancra son regard au sien.  
Il sembla soupirer de soulagement puis elle le vit esquisser un sourire qu'elle ne sut expliquer jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce enfin ces mots :  
_ _Je vous tiens._

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Touchants, gratifiants, appréciables. *smile*  
**_

**vvvvv**_  
_

_BONG ! _

Cuddy, dont l'estomac grondait sourdement depuis la déclaration de son employé, tressauta puis s'empressa de raccrocher. Elle sourit timidement à Josh qui s'était déjà levé, le salua et s'appliqua à se concentrer sur le nouveau venu en s'efforçant de rayer House de ses pensées.

Encore une gageure…

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.  
Elle l'ignora et salua le numéro 28.  
Nouvelle sonnerie. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un furtif coup d'œil.  
Un numéro inconnu.  
_ Très drôle House… siffla-t-elle avant de décocher un sourire au numéro 28 qui rougit sur l'instant.  
Nouvel SMS du numéro inconnu.  
Elle le consulta en se maudissant d'avoir cliqué sur le bouton « lire ».  
_Ce n'est pas en faisant bander les hommes que vous obtiendrez d'eux de la semence, je serai la reine de ce speed dating._  
La doyenne tourna mécaniquement la tête, la mâchoire décrochée et décalée sur deux centimètres ; histoire de faire comprendre à son employé qu'elle n'était pas dupe et que ce nouveau petit jeu commençait à l'irriter.  
Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un étrange sourire avant de rendre le portable à la femme qui lui faisait face et dont le visage décomposé signifiait qu'il venait de malmener psychologiquement une nouvelle victime.

_ Moi c'est Kurt, enchanté. entama le numéro 28.  
_ Oui oui… Deux secondes Kurt. marmonna Cuddy avant de composer le numéro du diagnosticien.  
L'homme leva les sourcils, interloqué. Excédée par son air ébaubi, elle l'invita à poursuivre son monologue qu'il devait sûrement connaître par cœur avant de se concentrer sur la tonalité qui résonnait à son oreille.  
_ _Allô bonsoir, ici docteur T, qui le demande ? _  
_ C'était quoi ça ?  
_ _Quoi donc ? Mon irrépressible et incontestable emprise sur vous ou la teneur du SMS ? _  
_ Vous n'avez aucune emprise sur moi House. claqua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de se tourner dans sa direction.  
__ En vue de la mine renfrognée de celui qui vous fait face, je dirais que vous venez de me prouver le contraire et qu'il est temps que vous vous incliniez. Il est clair que vous venez d'essuyer une cuisante défaite._  
Cuddy serra les dents.  
_ Je n'ai rien perdu ! Sinon de précieuses secondes en la compagnie de notre très cher Kurt !  
Elle adressa un sourire charmeur au numéro 28 qui s'en gargarisa par un allègre toussotement.  
_ _A la bonne heure !_ s'exclama House avant de raccrocher.  
Il leva son pouce droit en l'air puis se pencha outrageusement vers la pauvre femme assise en face de lui.  
Interdite, Cuddy l'observa un moment avant de reporter entièrement son attention sur Kurt qui s'engouffrait déjà dans un tortueux labyrinthe de compliments à son égard.

Au bout d'une minute trente de profond ennui, pendant laquelle la doyenne ne put s'empêcher de lancer des œillades en direction de son employé, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.  
Kurt, laissant l'une de ses interminables phrases en suspens, écarquilla les yeux en notant l'empressement dont fit preuve la numéro 19 pour répondre à l'appel.  
_ _Seriez-vous atteinte de strabisme ? _  
La doyenne se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, il était conscient des fréquents coups d'œil qu'elle lui avait porté jusqu'à présent.  
_ _Ce n'est pas en me regardant à la dérobée que vous réussirez à avoir toute mon attention. _reprit-il avec satisfaction.  
_ C'est pourtant ce qui vient de se passer.  
__ Ah… Ça, c'est parce que mon attention se porte constamment sur vous._ lui glissa-t-il dans un grognement sourd.  
Elle frissonna malgré elle.  
__ Je vous ai vu. _chantonna-t-il. _Vous ferais-je de l'effet docteur Cuddy ?_  
_ Dans vos rêves ! objecta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement en réfrénant le feu qui lui montait aux joues. Comment diable réussissait-il à la mettre dans un tel état en à peine une phrase ?

Le dandinement nerveux du numéro 28 la tira de ses interrogations. Elle le toisa vertement, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était consciente qu'il avait compris ce que se tramait entre elle et le numéro 32 mais sur le moment, elle s'en contre fichait royalement. Elle avait une guerre à mener !

La bataille reprit quand le téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle le dégaina tel un cowboy et planta son regard dans celui de House, déterminée à ne rien lui céder.  
__ Vous devriez lui dire qu'il n'a aucune chance._  
_ Vous ne doutez de rien apparemment.  
_ _Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne donnerez votre numéro à personne._  
_ Vous me semblez sûr de vous House.  
_ _Et moi je vous ai connu plus revêche ! Votre manque de répartie témoigne de votre incapacité à réfuter la véracité de mes propos._

Il était totalement dans le vrai. Elle se complaisait dans le déni.

_ Autre chose à ajouter ? Je m'apprête à vous raccrocher au nez.  
_ _Sans façon. Je ne voudrais pas provoquer en vous une nouvelle vague de dés…_  
Elle coupa brutalement la communication en prenant bien soin de le fusiller du regard.  
Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard ; la poussant alors à un geste fâcheux, gamin et totalement scandalisant dans un tel lieu.

Dictée par un sentiment de vengeance et de réponse acerbe à ses avances, elle fit glisser son pied le long de la jambe gauche de Kurt qui se raidit brusquement, tétanisé par la surprise et l'excitation. Elle exécuta son geste comme on exécute une sentence; le menton en l'air et la mâchoire contractée. En raison de l'angle de la table, elle savait que le diagnosticien ne raterait pas une miette du spectacle et savoura la vue de son teint blêmissant graduellement.  
Elle le vit saisir maladroitement son téléphone en jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui, vérifiant que personne, à part lui, n'avait assisté à la scène.  
La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir à ses côtés. Sonnerie qu'elle prit plaisir à ignorer en le défiant du regard.  
Un étrange ronronnement la poussa alors à poser le pied à terre et à reporter son attention sur Kurt qui commençait à se déchausser le pied droit. La panique lui vrilla alors le bas-ventre. Trop occupée à vouloir désarçonner son employé, elle en avait oublié les conséquences que pouvaient entrainer un tel acte.  
Son BlackBerry s'agita à nouveau. Elle s'empressa de décrocher, perdant peu à peu son sang-froid.  
_ _Passez-le moi._ ordonna House.  
Elle s'exécuta automatiquement en dépliant prestement son bras.  
Déconcerté, le numéro 28 saisit le portable et le porta à son oreille.

Elle n'entendit pas ce qui suivit mais le visage livide de Kurt et les légers tremblements qui animèrent son corps lui suffirent à deviner le contenu de la diatribe.  
L'homme lui rendit son téléphone après avoir salué le diagnosticien dans une difficile déglutition.

__ Ne me remerciez pas surtout !_  
_ Cet homme va sûrement finir sous valium, pourquoi devrais-je vous remercier ?  
_ _La faute à qui s'il finit sous antidépresseurs ? Je ne l'ai pas aguiché comme une adolescente sans cervelle !_  
_ Continuez d'extérioriser votre colère House, ça vous va si bien.  
_ _C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne vous traite pas de tous les noms… Si en rentrant chez vous et qu'il vous suit… Il y a forcément un concentré de pervers à ce speed dating… Bon sang Cuddy ! De nous deux, je suis sensé être le plus cinglé !_ s'emporta-t-il  
_ Touché, coulé.  
_ _Une bataille navale impliquerait que mon sous-marin entre dans vos eaux interdites…_  
_ Bye House.

Elle raccrocha, se surprenant à désirer qu'il s'amarre à son port.  
Définitivement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de déposer le portable qu'il rappelait déjà.

_ Quoi encore ?  
_ _Avouez que ça vous plait._  
_ De savoir que vous venez de castrer psychologiquement un homme susceptible de me séduire ?  
Elle l'entendit rire doucement au bout du fil. Il semblait assez fier de lui sur le coup et elle ne put réprimer un sentiment similaire à son égard… Après tout, il venait de calmer les ardeurs d'un numéro 28 à présent totalement éteint.  
_ _Avouez que je vous plais._ souffla-t-il.  
Elle se sentit rougir.  
_ Nous n'avons rien en commun. lâcha-t-elle.  
_ _Vous esquivez. Encore._  
Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir.  
__ Vous et moi aimons jouer. C'est déjà pas mal comme point commun je trouve._ reprit-il, hilare.  
_ C'est vous qui aimez jouer… commença-t-elle.  
_ _Et votre orgueil fait le reste_. finit-il.  
_ Autre chose en particulier à me faire savoir ? demanda-t-elle, lassée.  
_ _Pas vraiment non, mais sachez que je suis disponible au cas où l'envie vous prendrait à nouveau de frotter votre pied contre la jambe d'un homme. Ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez fétichiste. Personnellement, ça fait bien longtemps que je voue un culte à vos attributs._  
_ Vous avez fini de parler pour ne rien dire ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

House sourit en la voyant gonfler les joues.  
Se retenant de ne pas lui avouer qu'il adorait l'entendre au bout du fil et qu'il se contenterait volontiers d'écouter sa respiration, il accentua sa précédente déclaration en lui redessinant la silhouette du bout des doigts.  
Elle lui signifia son agacement en lui faisant de gros yeux. Il haussa vivement les sourcils, ponctuant son expression faciale d'une grimace moqueuse.  
__ Rassurez-vous House, je saurai rassasier mes penchants avec le prochain concurrent. _  
_ Serait-ce une menace ?  
__ A votre aise._  
_ Intéressant.  
__ Je vais raccrocher House, me replonger dans ce stupide speed dating et vous prouver que vous avez tort._  
_ A votre aise.  
Il lui décocha un sourire narquois avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

_BONG_ _!_

Le diagnosticien s'empressa de se lever et de rejoindre la prochaine table, déjà impatient à l'idée de recommencer à importuner sa supérieure.  
Savoir qu'il occupait toute son attention lui plaisait tout particulièrement.  
Il s'installa à son aise, marmonna un « c'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'engager la conversation » à la jeune femme qui était assise à sa table puis se tourna vers la numéro 19, scrutant avidement chacun de ses mouvements.  
Elle semblait décidée à aller au bout de l'entretien, s'efforçant d'entamer le plus naturellement possible la conversation.  
Il se gaussa silencieusement du prétendant qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose et dont le charisme atteignait le seuil zéro puis prit plaisir à décrypter le langage corporel de Cuddy.

Au bout de deux minutes il sortit son téléphone, ravi de constater que la doyenne échouait lamentablement dans ses rapports humains dès qu'elle quittait la zone hospitalière.

Il l'observa lutter pour ne pas répondre, croisant au passage un furtif regard incendiaire.  
Il nota de légers plis sur son front alors que le numéro 27 l'invitait à prendre l'appel. Il fronça les sourcils face à son air pensif.  
Il n'aimait pas quand elle cogitait de la sorte. Ce n'était jamais bon pour lui…  
Elle décrocha enfin, non sans un soupir d'ennui.  
__ Faites-moi penser à casser accidentellement votre portable House._  
_ Seulement si vous me promettez d'en acheter un autre.  
__ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? Je ne joue plus._  
_ Moi non plus.  
Elle se raidit, un regard alarmé lui échappant.  
Il inspira profondément.  
_ Rendez-lui un service et dites-lui que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se fatigue à essayer de vous séduire.  
_ _Et pourquoi ça ?_  
_ Parce que vous êtes déjà prise.  
_ _Par vous peut être ?_  
_ Exactement.

Il la vit chanceler, ébranlée par ses paroles. C'est en se félicitant d'avoir gardé son calme et en se sommant de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou qu'il poursuivit :

_ Vous vous faites du mal à essayer de me donner tort.  
_ _Arrêtez de faire comme si vous lisiez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !_ s'énerva-t-elle.  
_ C'est pourtant le cas. tempéra-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas du tout à l'aise. Vous êtes crispée et je vous vois triturer vos mains sous la table.  
__ Je le connais à peine, il est normal que j'appréhende…_  
_ Vous n'appréhendiez pas avec moi ! Vous avez été d'un naturel déconcertant à notre rencontre et ça l'est toujours. Vous aimez cette sensation quand vous vous retrouvez face à moi et me tenez tête. Vous être libre, vivante, sûre de vous et je l'avoue… il expira longuement. Incroyablement séduisante.  
_ _Ne faites pas ça House…_  
_ Désolé de préférer cette femme à celle qui fait face à ce nigaud.  
_ _Ne – faites – pas – ça… _articula-t-elle difficilement.  
_ Arrêtez ce numéro ! Vous aussi préférez cette femme ! Il n'y a qu'avec moi que vous pouvez être tant à l'aise. Je vous connais par cœur, vous me connaissez par cœur…  
_ _Justement ! Je vous connais bien et pourrais lister vos défauts sans problèmes ! Des défauts qui me refroidissent sur l'instant quand je pense à une possible relation entre nous ! Vous savez que ça ne nous mènera nulle part alors arrêtons les frais !_  
Sur ces mots, elle lui raccrocha au nez, le fusilla du regard puis tenta de reprendre une conversation posée avec l'homme qui lui faisait face.

House souffla bruyamment.  
Une vraie tête de lard !  
Sourire.  
Il adorait le cochon.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche de rappel automatique, son portable se mit à vibrer. Le diagnosticien décrocha alors avec toute la théâtralité du monde.  
_ Que me vaut ce plaisir cher Wilson ?  
__ Elle recherche la sécurité, tu n'es pas la sécurité ! Laisse tomber !_  
_ Ça mord pas hein !  
_ _Je suis sérieux !_  
_ Occupe-toi de tes dorades et laisse-moi le gros poisson.  
Il coupa court à la conversation et composa le numéro de Cuddy.

_ House ! Cessez de m'asticoter ! s'impatienta la doyenne en répondant à l'énième appel de son employé.  
__ C'est marrant que vous parliez d'asticots au moment où je balance l'hameçon._  
_ Quoi ?  
__ Peu importe. Rendez-moi un service…_  
Elle bougonna une imprécation puis cala son menton dans le creux de sa main.  
__ Répétez après moi : House est un gentil garçon fort intéressant._  
_ House…  
__ Oui ?_  
_ Vous êtes un mauvais garçon.  
_ _Bon, ok, ça je vous l'accorde. Mais au moins, avouez que je vous plais. Histoire de faire avancer le schmilblick quoi._  
_ Vous ne m'attirez pas. déclara-t-elle du ton le plus ferme qu'elle connaissait.  
__ Et Michael Jackson n'a jamais fait de chirurgie esthétique. _s'amusa-t-il à répliquer.  
Luttant pour ne pas sourire, Cuddy s'évertua à lever les yeux au ciel.  
_ House, vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez le plus grand emmerdeur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer sur cette terre ?  
_ _Cuddy, vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez la plus belle contradiction qu'il m'ait été donné d'emmerder sur cette terre ?_  
La doyenne s'humecta automatiquement les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête dans sa direction pour savoir qu'à cet instant précis il arborait un de ses éternels sourires vainqueurs… Tout comme elle n'avait pas besoin de cogiter éternellement pour comprendre que ce ton moqueur voilait à peine la tendresse qui se dégageait du propos.  
Ciel, pourquoi son cœur appartenait-il à cet homme ?

Elle se savait perdue mais décida de continuer dans son rôle de supérieure butée.  
_  
_ Vous n'avez pas d'autres phrases toutes faites à me balancer à la figure ?_ relança-t-il avec délectation.  
_ Cessez de m'appel… Attendez, j'ai un double appel.  
Elle lança une œillade sympathique à l'homme vexé qui lui faisait face avant de basculer sur la deuxième ligne.  
_ Wilson ?  
_ _Cuddy ! Comment allez-vous ?_  
_ Je…  
Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'oncologue, interdite. Celui-ci, qui la fixait d'un air sévère, reprit :  
_ _Vous vous amusez bien avec House ?_  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi me faire harceler par ce sociopathe pourrait m'amuser. rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ _Il vous harcèle ? Vraiment ?_  
_ Vraiment, oui ! renchérit-elle, agacée par le ton ironique qu'employait son ami.  
__ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas couper votre téléphone ? _

Cassure.  
Ces quelques mots ramenèrent immédiatement Lisa Cuddy sur terre.  
Soufflée, claquée… Elle resta muette.

L'oncologue en profita pour la maintenir définitivement au sol.  
__ J'ai entendu dire que c'était la façon la plus radicale de couper toute forme de harcèlement téléphonique._  
La doyenne ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte.  
_ _Vous voulez que j'appelle House pour lui signaler que vous vous êtes transformée en carpe ?_  
_ Wilson…  
__ Je vous en supplie Lisa, arrêtez tout de suite ce jeu. _  
_ Je ne…  
Il la coupa immédiatement, ne la laissant pas trouver un quelconque moyen de s'expliquer.  
__ Vous ne l'aidez pas en lui donnant des raisons de s'accrocher. Arrêtez de lui tendre des perches._  
_ Vous connaissez mon avis à ce sujet Wil…  
_ _Je ne doute pas que ça puisse être difficile mais il s'agit là de votre choix ! Vous ne l'aidez pas et vous savez pertinemment que vous foncez droit dans le mur !_  
Elle serra instinctivement les poings ; la colère et la culpabilité affluant dans ses veines.  
_ Parce que vous croyez qu'il m'aide peut être ?

En quoi l'aidait-il avec cette propension qu'il avait de la dévorer du regard ou de signifier son attirance et d'attiser leur attraction par sa simple présence physique ?  
En quoi l'aidait-il sans cesse à la titiller ou la faire sortir de ses gongs alors qu'elle lui sommait d'arrêter ?  
En quoi l'aidait-il à constamment lui rappeler par ses actes combien il pouvait être la personne la plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donné de croiser dans sa vie ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

En quoi l'aidait-il à exister ?

_ _N'espérez pas un juste milieu Cuddy, il n'en existe plus dans votre relation._  
Elle baissa la tête, résignée. Elle entendit alors Wilson soupirer puis reprendre avec douceur.  
__ De vous deux, vous êtes sensée être la plus mature. Il est temps pour vous d'endosser enfin ce rôle._  
Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il raccrocha puis la gratifia d'un sourire compatissant quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

_ _Cuddy ?_  
_ Je vous écoute House. susurra-t-elle, le cœur lourd.  
_ _Je m'excuse d'avance._  
_ Que… Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Depuis quand vous vous excusez ? Et de quoi d'ailleurs ?  
Effarée, elle le regarda se lever, ses prunelles ancrées dans les siennes.  
_ _Je m'excuse d'avance pour le bordel qui va suivre._ déclara-t-il d'un ton implacable.  
Il raccrocha et se dirigea dans sa direction.

v

TBC...


End file.
